Emma
by Breeface
Summary: At that moment I didn't care about anything except for her. Her tiny hands, and her perfect red lips, her smile. The way her body fit into mine like it was made for me. I knew that I had crossed every line I should have never gotten close to. John Cena/OC
1. Favor

**A/N: HEYYY. I'm back. Most of you hate me cause I have a billion stories I never finished, but hey what can you do? Alright here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything beside the character of Emma.**

_At that moment, I didn't care about anything except for her. Her tiny hands, and her perfect red lips, her smile. The way her body fit into mine like it was made for me. I knew that I had crossed every line I should have never gotten close to. John Cena/OC_

* * *

o n e.

"I need a favor." My boss had said.

I never thought I'd accept, I never thought he'd beg – but I did, and he did.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "If its illegal, I won't do it."

Vince sighed, "Its not illegal, Cena."

I shrugged a tiny bit, "Just checking."

"John.." He started, clasping his hands before him. "I need to you pick up my niece and drive her to Connecticut. She refuses to fly."

"So why do I have to do it?" I asked, frowning.

"Because you haven't been medically cleared to wrestle, and you're still on leave – and I trust you. I think you'll be able to handle her." He says.

"Handle her? Why? Whats wrong with her?" My eyebrows pulled together.

Vince laughed, shaking his head. "Nothings _wrong_ with her, per say. She's just a little wild, is all." I nodded slowly.

"How old is she? Why won't she fly?" I ask, curiously.

"She's sixteen, and she won't fly because her parents just died in a plane crash. She's scared to death of planes now, but my sister and brother-in-law left her to me, so she has to move in with us. I was going to hire a driver to pick her up, but I feel safer knowing someone I know has her." Vince was explaining this calmly, his hands folded neatly in front of him.

My blue eyes darted around the room a moment, my hands resting on my hips. I sighed heavily, "I don't know, Vince. I'm not good with kids.."

"She's not a kid. Although, she is on the immature side, so are you. I think you two would get along nicely. Nice enough for a two week long drive, at least. I hope." Vince turned to his desk, picking up a folder.

"Two weeks? It won't take that long." He sighed heavily again.

"Have a seat, John." Vince gestured to the chair in front of his desk, and I slowly fell into it, staring at him the entire time.

"This girl has been broken beyond repair. She needs something to distract her from the tragedy that has just happened. She lost both of her parents..she lost _everything_. Her school, her home, her friends. She needs something right now to keep her mind off of things, and a long, spaced out drive will help. I've already made the nessecary arragements with the gas money and hotel rooms and such. All I need you to do is say yes. John, I think this would be really good for her, and I can't think of anyone better to do it than you. Please." Vince looked very tired, exhausted even, as he spoke. His voice was much softer and calmer than it usually was. He was desperate.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, my eyebrows raised.

"What's her name?" I asked softly.

"Emma." Vince stated immediately.

"Emma.."I murmured, nodding slightly. "Alright."

"So you'll do it, then?" Vince asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

I nodded again, "I don't see why not."

_Besides the fact that I don't want to spend two weeks with some child._

"Thank you." Vince said, standing up and shaking my hand. He held mine with both his hands, squeezing tightly as we shook. I knew I was doing him a huge favor just by how grateful he was.

"When do I pick her up?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at noon." He stated, I raised my eyebrows.

"So soon." I stated, it was not a question, he nodded anyways.

"Here you go. This should have everything you need in there." Vince handed me a blue folder. I didn't bother opening it, I just looked at it.

"Is that all, then?" I asked, standing up slowly.

"Yeah, yes. Thanks again, John." Vince said, smiling as he led me to the door. I sighed quietly, so he wouldn't hear, and forced a grin.

"My pleasure." I lied, clutching the folder tight in my large hands.

I exited Vince's office, listening to the door click closed behind me.

"My fucking pleasure." I mumbled to myself, storming off.

I got into my car to head back home, where I _was_ resting before I got called to see Vince about something "urgent."

"Urgent my ass." I mumbled, exiting the arena's parking lot.

What am I going to tell Liz? _Hey baby, I have to drive some girl halfway around the country for two weeks. See you later._ Oh, that will go over nicely. She's going to ring my neck. We have wedding preparations. Well, _she_ has wedding preparations, but she's still going to use it as an excuse, as if I'm involved with my own wedding plans. I'm not.

I just thank God that this girl is only sixteen. No temptation, which is something I have to deal with on a daily basis when I'm on the road. A teenage girl will be easy to deal with, I'm sure. I mean, how hard can this be? I pick the chick up, drive her to Connecticut, leave her there. The end.

I pulled into my driveway, parking behind Liz's car, and flicked the light above my head on. Opening the folder slowly, I pulled out its contents. There were some papers with hotel confirmations, a credit card with my name on it, which I'm assuming has a limit paid for by Vince, and the address where I'm supposed to pick her up and drop her off.

I closed it, shutting the light off quickly before exiting the car, locking the doors quickly. I entered the house slowly, smiling at my fiancée who was waiting for me on the couch, wearing nothing but my t-shirt.

Liz had never been the prettiest girl, but she was sweet and stuck by me through a lot of bullshit. Beauty truly is in the eyes of the beholder. I loved her, a lot, and somehow she loved me too, despite the fact that I was gone 360 days out of the year. She waited patiently for me.

"Hi baby." She said, smiling softly. I kissed her forehead gently, smoothing down her hair, which was dark with blonde streaks running through it. It didn't do much for her, but she liked it anyways.

"What'd Vince need?" She asked. The dreaded question.

I sighed heavily, kicking my shoes off and plopping down next to her.

"He needs me to drive his neice to Connecticut." I stated. Liz frowned.

"What?" She asked, "His neice?"

"Yeah. Its gonna take two weeks, he has it all set up and everything." I stated, shrugging in a 'what can you do' sort of way.

"How old is she?" She asked immediately, I frowned.

"Sixteen." I stated, and she seemed to relax.

"Can't she take a plane? Or a train? Or something?" Liz asked, desperately.

"No. Her parents just died in a plane crash, and her mom gave custody to Vince, so she has to move in with him and Linda." I shrugged again.

"Why is it going to take two weeks?" She scrunched her face up, twisting her engagement ring around her finger slowly.

"Because she's upset, and Vince thinks she needs time to clear her head a little bit. He thinks this will be good for her." I shrugged.

"Well, why do you have to do it?" She whined, I sighed heavily.

"I don't know." I stated dryly, "But I need to get to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Kay." She mumbled, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Hey, don't worry. Its only two weeks. I'll be home before you know it." I leaned down and kissed her quickly, before heading to bed.

If I'm going to be dealing with a kid tomorrow, I'll need my rest.


	2. Cherry Slurpee

t w o .

I pulled into the driveway, and the second I pulled the key out of the ignition, the front door opened. Four men walked out, each carrying two bags, some suitcases, some duffel bags. I scrunched my eyebrows, but popped the trunk anyways, watching them pile it in. I was grateful I owned a Jeep. They kept going into the house and coming out with more, and filled my jeep up completely, the only room was in the front seat.

"Thanks, guys." I said sarcastically, watching them walk inside. I didn't know what to do except follow. One turned and beckoned me to him. He led me out the back door, to a backyard that was overflowing with flowers.

"Miss Jennings? Mr. Cena has arrived to drive you to your uncles. Miss Jennings?" He called out softly, looking around in the overgrown flowers.

I followed him in silence, listening to him call out her name, looking down at the flowers. I spotted something white within a big patch of red poppies. I stopped walking and stared at it, realizing it was cloth. I walked to it, getting closer until I saw a girls body laying face down in the poppies.

"Emma?" I mumbled, bending down about a foot in front of the body.

Slowly, the girl raised her blonde head, looking up at me. Her eyes were covered by large white framed sunglasses that were shaped like hearts, and her lips were painted crimson. They were perfectly shaped, I noticed.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, she stared in silence.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She finally announced.

I raised my eyebrows, "You're not?"

"No. You could be a rapist. I've read about those, they lure you into their cars or homes and then the poor innocent girl disappears forever, buried in their backyard. I'm not getting buried anywhere." She stood up slowly. I was still kneeling, and my eyes slid with her body as it got taller. She was wearing very little clothing. White flip flops, jean shorts, and a white shirt that showed off her entire flat stomach. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders lightly, her tanned legs crossed at the ankles.

"Don't stare at me like that, freak." She ordered, turning and storming off.

"Like what?" I mumbled to myself, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not a rapist. I work for your uncle. I'm a wrestler." I stated, following her inside the house again. She grabbed a tan messenger bag and flung it over her body, turning to me with raised eyebrows.

"Whatever. Let's go. I need a slurpee." And with that she walked out the door without a backward glance at me, climbing straight into my jeep.

"A slurpee? What kind of request is that?" I asked, getting into the drivers seat. She stared at the side of my face, her sunglasses still hiding her eyes.

"A cherry slurpee." She stated, nodding.

"Alright." I shrugged, not exactly knowing why she thinks this information matters to me. Like I give a damn what flavor slurpee she wants.

"You're very large." Emma says, fifteen minutes later.

"Maybe not. Maybe you're just very tiny." I replied, glancing at her.

She thought this through a moment, "No. You're just large."

I cracked a smile, shaking my head, "Okay. Have it your way."

"Theres a gas station with good slurpees on the left up here." Emma pointed, and I quickly pulled into it. I might as well fill the tank while I'm here.

"I'll be right in." I nodded toward the gas station. She shrugged and walked away from me, clutching the strap to her messenger bag with both hands.

I filled the tank and went inside to pay, watching Emma as she slowly filled up a large foam cup with red slush. I looked around the gas station quickly, spotting an older man – older than me, at least 50 or 60 – staring intently at Emma. His eyes were literally _glued_ to her. I tensed up.

"What are you staring at?" I found myself snapping at him. Emma heard my voice and looked over at me, tilting her head slightly.

The man didn't say anything, he simply nodded toward Emma.

"She's sixteen." I said sternly, glaring.

"Doesn't bother me." He said quietly, glaring back at me.

"It bothers me, pervert." I walked over to Emma, grabbing a lid for her slushee and snapping it on quickly. I pressed my hand into her back, pushing her toward the counter. I paid for the gas and slushee, my body blocking Emma's from the old guy's view.

"Get a fucking life." I snapped at the guy as I led Emma away quickly.

"You didn't have to be so rude to him." Emma mumbled, sipping her slushee, climbing into the car.

"He was old enough to be your father, possibly your grandfather, and he was staring at you like..like you were.." I waved my hand in the air to make up for my loss of words.

"Like I was?" She asked, raising her eyebrows behind the glasses.

"I don't know, like you were a porn star or something." I glanced over at her slowly, "You really should wear more clothing."

"Its 100 degrees outside. Besides, its not like I have some fantastic figure, so I don't expect to be stared at like that." I turned to look over at her just in time to watch her shove her sunglasses to the top of her head.

Her eyes were dark, almost black, and brooding. I studied her entire face for a long moment. Her eyebrows were dark and not shaped, but they weren't bushy. They were perfect for her, she didn't need to touch them. Her eyelashes were dark as well, but short and thick, making it seem she was wearing eyeliner although she was not. Emma had slight circles underneath her eyes, making her look older than she was, and she had a perfect button nose. Her lips, as I previously mentioned, were shaped perfectly, and she wore crimson lipstick, a small freckle above her lip stood out to me.

Emma was one of those girls that you instantly thought was older than sixteen, but then when you found out her age, something clicks and she _looks_ sixteen all of a sudden, without changing anything. She looked very sixteen to me, but she was pretty.

I was going to make a comment about her figure, until I realized that in order to do that I would actually have to notice her figure. That was where I drew the line. I wasn't about to study a child's body. I started the car up instead, and when I looked back over at Emma, she had put the sunglasses back on, and was digging in her bag while sipping her slushee loudly and obnoxiously.

I smiled softly, thinking that maybe this wouldn't be horrible.


	3. Little Lolita

t h r e e .

"Do you have any gum?" Emma looked up from her bag, over at me.

"No." I shook my head slightly, she sighed heavily.

"I just bought you a slurpee." I said, looking over at her quickly.

"I can't chew a slurpee, John." She stated, I pursed my lips.

I turned to look at her when there was a red light, just in time to see her climb back and disappear in the sea of bags in the back.

"You're going to get lost back there." I called out.

"No, I won't!" She called back, then, "OW!"

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Fine." She poked her head out from the bags, holding a pack of bubble yum up successfully. "I found gum. Want a piece?"

"No." I stated, "Get back in the front and put your seat belt on."

"You're bossy." Emma whined, but did as I said anyways.

I glanced at her, something I seemed to do a lot without even realizing it, and watched her roll the window down. She kicked her flip flops onto the floor of the car, propping her feet up on the dashboard. Her toenails were painted bright red, and her feet were tiny, like a child's should be.

I kept glancing at her every few seconds, my eyes landing on parts of her body. Her legs, they were long and shaped nicely, perfectly. Her stomach, her hips, her arms, her neck. Her breasts. I felt my stomach lurch the second I stopped looking at her body, at her figure.

_Pervert. Pervert, pervert, pervert. Don't even look at her again._

I reached over and flicked the radio on immediately, turning up the sound.

"What is this crap?" Emma yelled over the loud music, turning it down.

"Crap? Did you just say _crap_?! This is not crap! That was Johnny Cash, missy. He was a musical genius." I scolded, not looking at her.

She turned the music down fully, until it was really soft, barely audible, background music. I could feel her eyes on my face.

"Tell me a story." She demanded, and I reluctantly glanced at her face.

"Like what? Like..a fairy tale? No way, kid." I shook my head.

"Not a fairy tale. I'm not 7, John. Just a story. Any story at all." Emma said, her voice stern and quiet.

"Okay.." I mumbled. "Uh, once upon a time..or something...there was a....girl named Emma. She was going on a long trip, and um..really liked to sleep so she slept through the entire trip without waking up once and bothering the driver. And they lived happily ever after. The end." I smiled.

There was a long moment of silence, and she just stared at me.

"You think that was quite clever, don't you?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I do." I nodded, still smiling.

"That was horrible." She sighed. "Are you going to live happily ever after?"

"What?" I asked, surprised by the sudden question.

"Are you happy?" She asked, rephrasing the question.

I took a moment to think this over, something I probably shouldn't have to do. I did anyways. I thought long and hard about it, feeling my lips pull down at the corners. I gave a tiny shrug.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

I felt a nudge to my side, and I looked down to see her red toes poking into my leg. She was leaning against the door, her legs stretched out to me.

"Lock your door. I don't want you falling out." I ordered.

She did as she was told, still staring at me.

"Are you married?" She asked, I sighed.

"No." I paused. "I'm engaged to be, though."

"Whats her name?" She asked.

"You ask too many questions." I stated, Emma frowned immediately.

"No such thing as too many questions." She stated then, smiling.

She had a very...._seductive_ smile, for a girl of her age.

I cleared my throat, "Her name is Liz."

"She pretty?" She asks.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Is she one of those..divas, or whatever they're called?" She asked, I smiled.

"No." I shook my head, "The divas are like my sisters."

"Oh." She nodded. "But you've slept with them all, I'm sure."

"What?" I looked at her quickly, "What did you just say?"

"I listened to your interview with Howard Stern. You're like..a slut." She stated, I frowned immediately.

"Am not." I mumbled, "That was from a long time ago."

"No it wasn't." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're like, ten years old. You don't know anything about anything, shut up." I mumbled, glaring straight ahead.

"I'm turning seventeen next week, and I know more about everything than you think I do. Don't make assumptions, John." She whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked, glancing at her, "What do you know about love?"

"Not a lot. The only man that ever loved me was named Jack, but he's in jail." I glanced at her again, seeing her shove her sunglasses to the top of her head again. Her eyes seemed to darken.

"Why?" I whispered, keeping my lips in a hard line.

"Because he took my virginity." She tilted her head to one side.

"And he went to jail for that?" I paused, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Wait. How _old_ was he?"

"53." She stated, her eyes boring into the side of my face.

"You're joking." I shook my head. "You can't be serious."

"Why would I joke about a thing like this?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Within the next two minutes, she had put her sunglasses back on her face, popped a piece of gum into her mouth, and took a long sip of her slurpee.

She put it directly in front of my lips, and I put the straw between my lips and took a sip. My throat was dry, my palms were sweaty, my heart was pounding. I thought this would be so easy, I thought this girl would be _normal_. She's not. She's a nymphet. A _Lolita_.

How the hell was I going to handle this now?


	4. Fire

f o u r .

"John!" I stirred in my deep sleep. "John!!!"

I sat up straight, hearing Emma shouting my name. I looked over at her bed, it was empty, and her cries were coming from the bathroom.

"What? What is it?" I asked in a panic, entering the bathroom. She was on her knees, her arms folded over her stomach, tears running down her cheeks.

"I need midol or something, anything!!" She was freaking out, wincing and holding her stomach tightly.

"Huh? What?" I asked, frowning. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Just get me my bag and some water! Please!!" She sobbed, looking up into my eyes. She looked like a scared little girl.

I raced to her bag, and brought it to her, placing it in front of her. I kneeled down in front of her and her bag, watching her remove her hands from her stomach, wincing in pain as she went through her bag.

She pulled out a white bottle and shook two pills out, I handed her a bottle of water I got from the minifridge. She swallowed the pills, still wincing.

"Whats going on? Whats wrong with you?" I asked, she wiped her cheeks.

"I get really bad cramps." She whispered, frowning and shrugging.

"Cramps? I thought you were having a baby or something, the way you were screaming!" I exclaimed, she glared.

"Do you have any idea what cramps feel like, mister? Its like someone has stabbed you in the stomach, and is slowly dragging the knife across over and over and over. And then, while you're laying there bleeding excessively from your open stomach, they begin to punch you – hard. It's the worst pain I've ever imagined." Emma snapped, I almost smiled.

"Go back to sleep. I'm just going to lay here until they pass. I'm too moody to move." She whispered, getting into fetal position and pressing her face against the cold floor.

"You can't lay on the floor." I said, sighing heavily.

"I'm not moving." She stated dryly, closing her eyes lightly.

I sighed and bent down, carefully picking her up, holding her lightly and close to me, like a fragile box. Her body fit perfectly in my arms.

She pressed the side of her face against my shoulder, staring up at me.

"Your largeness is convenient." Emma whispered, her eyes closing.

I laughed softly, she smiled. "Sometimes."

"Thanks, Johnny." She whispered.

I didn't protest to the name I hated, I smiled instead. It worked.

"Night, Emma." I whispered, covering her small body in the large bed.

I flicked the lights off and got into my own bed, listening to her breathe.

I closed my eyes, fell asleep, and dreamt of Emma

* * *

"**HEY**! J-J-Jaded! You've got your mama's style but you're yesterday's child to me. So Jaded. You think that's where it's at but is that where it's supposed to be? You're gettin' it all over me! X-rated!"

I flew up in bed, my eyes wide, and winced at the loud music.

"My, my baby blue.."

"Emma!!!" I shouted, walking past her dancing body and shutting the radio off. "Its seven in the morning, Emma. People in this hotel are sleeping."

"I'm awake!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Her choice of clothing today was much like yesterdays. Tight, white shirt and jean shorts that have been cut far too short, and flip flops. She put her sunglasses on.

"What do you think?" She removed her sunglasses and put a different pair on. "Hearts or stars?"

I sighed heavily, running my hands over my face slowly. "Hearts."

"My thoughts exactly." She put the sunglasses from yesterday on, flashing me a large smile, before turning to her bag. "Can we leave?"

"No." I stated, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Johnny!" She whined, frowning.

"Emma." I replied, sternly. "Go swim."

She stomped a foot, "Fine."

Emma whipped something out of her bag and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door as loud as she could. I sighed heavily again.

"Don't be immature." I called out to her.

"I'm sixteen, I have every right to be immature!" She yelled back, opening the door so she could stick her head out and stick her tongue out.

I laid back down in bed, closing my eyes, until I heard the door slam open.

I opened my eyes slowly, and Emma walked into my view slowly. Her hair was in two braids, and she had a white bikini on. I frowned.

"Is that what you're wearing?" I asked, she huffed out a sigh.

"What? Whats wrong with it?? This is what girls my age wear when they're going swimming. Did you expect me to wearing a turtleneck, Cena?" I smiled at her when her face went red, and she began to tap her foot.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She snapped at me, glaring.

"Go swim." I said, smiling once more before closing my eyes again.

"I hate you." She mumbled before disappearing. I winced when the door slammed shut, and there was a dull pain in my chest. Where my heart was.

I didn't understand why I felt so hurt when Emma said she hated me. She was a teenager, and probably PMSing her ass off, so I shouldn't take it personally. But I did. It hurt, a lot more than it should have.

I couldn't fall back asleep, so I grabbed a quick shower and got dressed before going to look for Emma. I walked out where the pool was, and spotted Emma laying on a lounge chair before someone approached me asking for an autograph. It was a girl, probably in her early twenties, and she was giving me a stare no man could resist.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly, she smiled slowly.

"Carmen." She said, twisting a piece of her curly brown hair around her thin finger. I grinned, raising my eyebrows slowly as I signed the picture for her.

"Beautiful name." I said, handing it to her. Her hand touched mine softly when she took the autograph, and she smiled again.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes locked with mine, holding my stare.

"Johnny? Can we leave now?"I heard, and slowly looked up away from Carmen's green eyes, up over her shoulder, straight at Emma.

_Carmen who?_

Emma was standing behind Carmen, her hair out of its pigtails and hanging down, slightly wavy. All of her bare skin shimmered in the sun, glistening with what was either sweat or suntan lotion. Her lips were still painted red, and she was still wearing her sunglasses. I swallowed.

Her half-nakedness was making me more nervous than I thought it would.

"Yeah. Go wait upstairs, I'll be right there." I nodded at her.

"Kay." She mumbled, starting to walk away, but she stopped next to me, backtracking so she was looking up at my face.

"What?" I asked softly, glancing over at Carmen quickly.

"I don't hate you." Emma whispered, and without me protesting, she reached up and kissed my cheek gently, stealing my hat.

I turned to watch her walk away, putting my hat on her head as she did. My cheek burned where she kissed me, like it was touched with a flame, and the flame began to spread throughout my entire body. A smile had found its way to my face, and when I turned to look at Carmen, it fell a little bit.

"Babysitting?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not really." I shook my head. "It was nice meeting you."

I turned to walk away, and she looked completely shocked. She wasn't used to that kind of rejection, I could tell. But did I care?

No. I didn't care one bit about whatshername. I had to go catch up with Emma so the fire in my body wouldn't burn out.


	5. Brat

f i v e

I walked fast to the elevator and practically ran to the room me and Emma shared, entering out of breath. Emma looked up from her bag and smiled softly at me, I smiled back and walked toward her.

"Who was that chick you were talking to?" Emma asked, but not in a jealous, _what the hell_ kind of way. Just being curious.

"Fan." I stated, sitting down on the bed and watching Emma.

"Ah." She nodded slightly, "She was pretty."

"She was aiight." I shrugged, Emma looked up slowly.

"What did you say?" She asked slowly.

"I said she was aiight." I repeated, shrugging again.

"A**l**right." She corrected.

"Aiight."

"Alright."

"Aiight."

"ALRIGHT." I grinned slowly as Emma began to get irritated.

"She was alright." I whispered, leaning toward her.

"Thank you." She said quietly, smiling and nodding.

"You're welcome." I replied slowly, grinning down at her.

"Can I have my hat back?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No, you can't." She replied, pulling on her clothes from earlier on. I watched her slide her shorts up over her hips, zipping and buttoning them carefully. Her ribs poked through her skin a little bit when she raised her arms to yank her shirt on. I resisted touching her hips.

"You hungry?" I asked, slowly standing after she was fully dressed.

"I want bacon." She stated, flinging her messenger bag over her chest.

"That's it? Just bacon alone?" I asked, scrunching up my face, "Ew."

"Ew? How is that ew? Bacon is delicious." She grabbed her duffel bag, but I took it from her immediately, watching her smile as I did.

"You can't have bacon without eggs, pancakes and sausage." I grinned. "Check the room, make sure you didn't leave anything behind."

I stood by the door and watched her make her way around the room, checking everywhere for possible missing things. She went into the bathroom and came out with one of those mini soaps in her hand.

"Emma." I said sternly.

"What? They expect you to take these things. At least I'm not stealing the pillows." She shrugged, walking past me slowly. Her arm brushed my chest as she did, and her eyes locked with mine for a second afterward.

She giggled, and I raised my eyebrows slowly. "What?"

"You have a little.." She reached up, wiping my cheek softly.

"Lipstick. Sorry about that." She said, smiling gently.

"Its fine." I murmured, my lips turning up at the corners slightly.

"Let's go. I want some twizzlers after breakfast." She turned and started walking down the hall, I laughed and followed her.

"You are very demanding." I said, getting onto the empty elevator with her.

"No I'm not." She shook her head, looking at me slowly.

"Yes, you are." I stated, nodding.

"No. I just know what I want, and I know how to get it." She whispered.

I looked over at her and our eyes met for a moment, she looked away instantly. I smiled weakly, admiring the side of her face for a moment.

"I keep forgetting how young you are." I found myself murmuring.

"That doesn't surprise me." She replied, staring straight ahead.

I loaded the car and checked us out of the hotel, and drove until Emma pointed to a resturaunt. It was a small diner, and we ate in silence, her only occasionally looking at me. Me, unable to concentrate on anything other than the faces she made while she ate.

When we were finished, I noticed Emma going straight for the driver door of my jeep. I ran up to her, grabbing her elbow gently.

"Oh no." I shook my head, raising my eyebrows.

"No what?" She asked, pushing her sunglasses further up her nose.

"No, you're not driving." I stated sternly.

"Why not? I have my license!" She exclaimed, following me to the drivers side. I turned to look at her, she pouted her lips out. "Please?"

"How long have you had your license?" I asked.

"Five months." She mumbled, shrugging slightly.

"Oh no." I shook my head again.

Emma huffed out a loud sigh, turning and storming away from me. I watched her walk away for a moment, before running after her.

"Where are you going?" I asked, walking behind her, trying to keep up.

"The gas station. I'm walking, since I can't drive. And you know what? I'll walk to Connecticut while I'm at it." She continued to walk away from me, but I stayed right on her heels.

"Emma...Emma, c'mon!" I begged, following her into the gas station. I watched her go straight to a rack of sunglasses, and she removed hers and began to try various pairs on. She looked over at me, wearing a pair that were too large and bright blue.

"I want these." She stated, pointing to her face.

"They're hideous." I replied, scrunching my face up.

"I _really_ want them." She said with a stern tone.

"Fine. Whatever, its your uncles money, not mine." I reached into my pocket for the credit card Vince provided me with.

"I'm not done." Emma stated, turning away from me and going down an aisle. I followed reluctantly, watching her pick up a big bag of cherry twizzlers immediately. She opened the bag and began to eat one right there in the store, obviously not worried about getting in trouble.

"You can't eat those in the store, Emma." I scolded.

"Yes I can. You're paying for them." She shrugged. "Its not stealing."

I wandered away from her for a moment to grab some coffee or something with loads of sugar in it to keep me awake. I returned to her, only to find her leaning her back against the front counter, smiling and talking to some guy. He had long curly blonde hair and a beat up leather jacket, a motorcycle helmet propped under his arm. Emma laughed loudly at something he said, her hand pressing into his arm lightly.

"Emma.." I said, walking over to them. She smiled at me brightly.

"Johnny, this is Adam. **He** likes my sunglasses." She gestured toward the guy in front of her. He turned slowly, and I laughed loudly.

"Whats up, man?" I slapped his hand, yanking him into a short half-hug.

"My god, Cena. Where the hell have you been?" Adam Copeland asked, grinning brightly.

"Dealing with this brat." I nodded toward Emma, she frowned instantly.

"I am not a brat." She said, biting into another twizzler.

"Are you two like..dating?" Adam asked, Emma almost choked on her twizzler. I smiled softly, shaking my head.

"No, Adam." I shook my head again. "Emma is Vince's neice."

"Oh right. I heard someone was going to get stuck driving her across the country." Adam said, and I looked over at Emma, watching her face fall.

"I can't believe that's her." He whispered, as if Emma couln't hear him.

"Why? Whats wrong with her?" I asked, putting my cup of coffee on the counter next to Emma's various things.

"Nothing. She's cuter than I expected, is all." He stated, smiling slowly.

"She's sixteen, man." I said quietly, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah." He nodded. "She looks older though.." He whistled lowly.

"Well, we have to go. I promised Emma she could drive." I said, paying for the things on the counter, watching a smile slowly spread on Emma's face.

"When you gonna be back?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been cleared yet. I'll see you around, man." I slapped his back lightly, walking to the door slowly.

I turned around, seeing Emma on her tiptoes next to Adam, whispering something in his ear. When she finished, she smiled slowly and turned to walk away, leaving him frowning.

"What'd you say to him?" I asked, she smiled.

"I told him that it must really suck to be his age because he could never imagine the things I could do to please him, and he'll never find out because I'm a brat, right John?" She raised her eyebrows, smiling up at me.

"That's my girl." I laughed, ruffling her hair up.

"Do I really get to drive?" She asked, I grinned again.

"I promised, didn't I?" She squealed softly when I held the keys out to her.

Emma began to run for my jeep, and got more than halfway there when she turned around and started running for me. My breathing got more scarce, watching her long legs as they pulled her toward me. And then her thighs were wrapped around my waist, her warm body pressed against mine in all the wrong places, but it was so right. I allowed my eyes to close slowly, my arms tightening around her waist.

Within seconds she dropped down, leaned up and pecked my cheek lightly. My body was still warm where she was previously pressed against it.

"Thanks, Cena." She turned around and bolted for the car again.

I stood there a moment, smiling to myself. That was the best hug I think I've ever received in my entire life. Then I frowned at myself. She's sixteen. _Sixteen._ I have to stop touching her, have to stop letting her touch me.

And I have to stop enjoying it.


	6. Law

s i x .

I bolted after her, climbing into the passenger seat quickly.

"Okay." She whispered to herself, pulling her seat belt on.

We sat there a very long moment, and I finally turned to look at her.

"Are you going to start the car anytime soon?" I asked.

"SHH!" She scolded, flicking my arm.

"What the- .."

"SHHHH!" She glared over at me, then turned back to face forward. She closed her eyes, sitting there for another long moment.

I sighed softly, staring at the side of her face as she sat in silence.

After a long five minutes of this crap, she started the car.

"What the hell was that?" I asked slowly.

"Its my thing." She explained simply, putting the car in drive.

"Put your seat belt on, please." Emma requested politely.

I smiled and did so, feeling my stomach lurch as we headed onto a busy street. I clutched onto the door handle tightly, almost reaching out and clutching onto Emma's thigh tightly as well. Just because it was right there next to my hand, and she drives like a maniac.

She sped and stomped on the brakes last minute, making us both lurch forward. We both exchanged a glance when the red and blue lights started and the siren went off. She cursed under her breath, pulling over.

"Switch with me." She ordered, unbuckling her seat belt.

"What?!" My eyes widened, "Why?"

"I don't have my license, I lied to you! Switch, hurry!" She ordered, reaching over and unbuckling my seatbelt for me. It was a tight fit, so she had to climb over me slowly and carefully. I tried to steady her by holding her arms, but she moved and my hands ended up pressed into her thighs.

She paused where she was, straddeling my lap, and smiled down at me.

"Naughty boy." She murmured, and I pulled my hands back immediately.

"Sit down and buckle up." I ordered, scooting into the drivers seat.

We both regained our composure just seconds before the cop arrived at the window. He tapped on it gently, and I rolled it down slowly.

"Is there a problem, officer?" I asked, watching him remove his sunglasses, his eyes darting directly to Emma.

"You were going 16 over." He stated. "License and registration, please."

I sighed softly, handing him what he needed, watching him nod slightly and retreat back to his patrol car.

"Let me handle this, John." Emma murmured, removing her sunglasses and fixing her hair and make up in the rearview mirror.

"You just begged me to switch seats with you and now you want to get us out of this situation? How the hell do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

She smiled, pulling her tanktop lower, showing more cleavage, propping her legs up on the dashboard. She positioned herself perfectly, giving the cop perfect view of her goodies. I frowned in disapproval.

"Emma, no." I whispered, shaking my head. "I'm not pimping you out."

"I'm pimping myself out." She replied, staring up into my eyes.

"If he gives us a ticket, he gives us a ticket, now sit your butt back, cover yourself up and be quiet." I ordered, raising my eyebrows.

Her eyes bored into mine for a long time, before whispering, "Fine."

I watched her sit back, pulling her shirt back up and folding her legs underneath her. She popped a piece of gum into her mouth and began to smack it loudly, popping bubbles right in my ear.

"Emma!!" I yelled, glaring over at her, "Stop that!"

She paused, mid-bubble, and slowly sucked her gum back into her mouth. I watched her turn away from me, spitting her gum out the window.

The cop returned, gave me a warning, and left. Emma didn't say a word. She didn't even look at me. We drove like this, in horrible silence, for over an hour. Until she finally climbed into the backseat, disappearing into her sea of bags again. I waited for her to return with another thing to annoy me, but she didn't. She stayed in the back, with the bags.

"Emma.." I said softly, sighing heavily.

No response, not that I expected one.

"Emma, come back up here please." I begged quietly.

"Em?" I called out, starting to worry. "Emma??"

There was movement within the bags, and finally she plopped back down next to me. As far away from me as she possibly could, pressing her face against the window. She stayed silent for a long time, before sliding over closer to me, inch by inch. I smiled when she was pressed against my side, her chin resting against my shoulder lightly.

"Do you hate me?" She murmured, her breath on my cheek.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, frowning.

"You yelled at me." She frowned as well, I glanced down at her.

"I was just frustrated. I'm sorry, Em." I stated, she sighed.

"You can make it up to me later." She said, pulling back from me, creating a few inches of space between us.

I laughed quietly, "Alright."

I cleared my throat, licking my lips quickly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She bit into a twizzler, holding it out to me. I took a bite.

"What happened with you and that Jack guy?" I asked as I chewed. She let out a long breath, shaking her head slowly.

"Too personal?" I asked.

"No. But I'd rather not talk about me." She said, shrugging.

"Why not? You're interesting." I said, she laughed quietly.

A moment passed, and she began to speak.

"We met when I was 14, he worked with my dad. He was young looking for his age, very, very attractive. He paid close attention to me for the next year, every time we saw each other. Then when I was 15, my dads law firm had a Christmas party. Jack and I were both there, and after my parents got drunk, me and him slipped away to an empty office. It was the most amazing night of my life, despite the fact that I lost my virginity on a desk. We continued to see each other, up until seven months ago. My dad caught us. Called the cops, pressed charges, and even though it was consensual, they didn't care. As long as my parents were pressing charges, he was going to jail. The end." She explained quietly, frowning the entire time.

"So you like older men, then?" I asked.

"Usually. Not all the time." Emma shook her head slightly. "Its just such a hassle. Its like the people of this world think it's a really horrible thing when an older man or woman falls in love with someone younger than they are. What is age beside a number and a level of maturity? I'm mature for my age, which is why I got along with Jack so well. Love is love, and that's that. Nobody has the right to judge me, or the men that I like and that like me, because they're over the age of 18. Its completely fucking ridiculous if you ask me." She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

Then she continued.

"Like, say me and you were strangely attracted to each other. Infatuation, lust, love – whatever you want to call it, we have it. We can't keep our hands off each other. Should we have to control that because of our age difference? No, we shouldn't. We shouldn't have to worry about what our families would say if they found out, you shouldn't have to worry about going to jail, and I shouldn't have to worry about putting you there." Emma was whispering now, her face close to mine, her lips by my ear.

I stopped the car at a light, and looked over at her slowly. Our lips were an inch apart. I could feel my body tense up, my stomach turned, my heart was pounding. **Pounding**. I couldn't feel my hands, but I knew they were touching her somewhere, somehow.

"Emma.." I mumbled, my eyes searching hers.

"Speaking hypothetically, of course." She stated, and pulled far away from me suddenly. I snapped out of my state, my body going cold. I face forward again, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"John?" Emma said quietly, I glanced over at her.

"Yeah?" I whispered, sighing softly.

"Can I tell you something weird without having you flip out on me?"

I nodded slowly, glancing over at her carefully.

She exhaled quietly, "I didn't believe in perfection until I met you."

This statement completely took me by surprise.

"I'm sorry? Did I hear you right?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I think you are the kindest, funniest, most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on." Emma whispered, smiling softly, "Just so you know."

"Thank you." I said, unable to process any other words.

"You're welcome." She replied, still smiling at me.

I took a moment and breathed heavily, unable to believe this. This feeling of attraction toward this _child_. It was so wrong, and it felt so amazingly right. I released the steering wheel with one hand, reaching that hand over toward Emma. Our fingertips brushed, and her very, very tiny hand got lost in my large one. She squeezed tightly, pressing her other hand onto mine. She held it with both hands, running her thumb over my palm.

It was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced, and all this girl was doing was holding my hand. I didn't ever want her to let go.


	7. I want to save you

s e v e n .

Our relationship changed that day, with one simple movement. Our hands locked and everything was different immediately. Emma and I were the only ones that would notice the difference, to other people it either looked like she was my sister, or she was my lover. Depends on how people looked at her, depends on how they looked at us.

Everything was going perfect, I drove and she talked about everything. Conversation began to flow with us, it was hard to stop us from speaking. Emma had an opinion about everything, and I mean _everything_.

"I think gay marriage should be legal."

"Everyone should be forced to get at least one tattoo."

"Nuns should be allowed to get fucking laid."

"Lays ruffles are much better than classic."

"I hate west side story, don't you hate west side story?"

Emma made me laugh on a daily basis, but not forced laughs. Its laughter that's so hard, and so carefree that one time I actually had to pull the car over, clutching my stomach because it hurt from laughing.

Despite the fact that I knew it was wrong, despite the fact she was a huge brat, and she got on my nerves 30% of the time I was with her, I was in paradise. It was bliss, being around her, listening to her speak, listening to her laugh. We've been on the road together for a total of four very long days, but it feels like four weeks. I wasn't sure I wanted this trip to end.

And then on the fifth day, Liz called. Everything changed.

Emma reached into my pocket slowly, her fingers wrapping around my cellphone and pulling it out. She checked the ID, then pressed talk and held it to my ear for me. Usually she just talked to whoever was on the phone for me, so when she put it to my ear, I knew it was Liz.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby." Liz said, a smile in a voice. "How's the trip going?"

"Its good." I stated, offering no other explanation.

"How's the girl?" She asked, a weird sound in her voice.

I smiled then, "Better than I thought."

"She cute?" Liz asked, I sighed softly, my smile falling.

I cleared my throat, "She's sixteen, Liz."

My fingers brushed Emma's as I reached up and took hold of the phone myself, driving with one hand on the steering wheel. She instantly moved away from me, pressing her forehead against the window.

Liz sighed, but let it go and began to talk about wedding plans. I blocked her out most of the time, only putting in an occasional "Uh huh" and "Yeah" where I thought they would be needed. My eyes stayed on the road.

"I can't wait til you get home, babe. I miss you so much." Liz said softly into my ear. There was a twinge of pain in my chest.

"I miss you too, Lizzie." I whispered, frowning. I did miss her.

"I gotta go though, baby, I'm driving." I added.

She sighed softly, "Alright. I love you."

I paused, my lips pursed tightly. "I love you too."

I hung up the phone, slipping it back into my pocket. Emma was quiet, so I turned to look at her quickly, raising my eyebrows.

"You okay? You're quiet all of a sudden." I stated, reaching over and squeezing her knee lightly. She pulled her knees to her chest instantly.

I released her knee when she did, my hand feeling cold.

"Emma? Are you _mad_ at me or something?" I asked, shocked.

"No. I'm busy and you're distracting me. Please don't speak." She said slowly, and I glanced at her again, seeing her holding her blackberry in front of her eyes. Her thumbs ran across the keyboard faster than I've ever seen.

I turned and stared at her when I could, hating her silence.

"What did I do, Emma??" I finally blurted out.

She looked up from her phone over at me, opening her mouth to speak.

"I -.." Her phone rang loudly, she looked down at it and smiled.

"I need to take this." She stated, I sighed heavily.

"Nicholas.."She murmured into the phone, her voice soft and sweet. I wanted her to use that voice on me.

"I know...I know...I know!"She laughed, "I miss you too."

"I can't say that.."She giggled, "Because I'm with somebody."

"No, not _with_ somebody. Just in the presence of some guy." I stopped myself from closing my eyes when I heard that. My heart burned.

"No!"She giggled again, "Okay, hang on."

My hands tightened on the steering wheel when Emma climbed into the sea of bags, which turned into her hiding space when she was angry with me.

"Emma.."I murmured, but she ignored me and disappeared.

I let out a long sigh, my hands still clutching the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. I glanced at the empty space next to me, feeling very alone all of a sudden.

I could hear her giggling in the back, and then heard her muffled talking.

"Hang on." Her voice got clearer, and then her face appeared next to mine.

"I have to pee." She stated, holding the phone to her chest.

"Ok." I barely whispered, keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"Yeah, I'm still here." She said into the phone, her voice fading again.

I barely blinked as I pulled off the highway to the nearest restaurant.

"Emma, we're here." I called out, opening my door and climbing out.

I waited a long moment before Emma retreated from the car, slamming the door behind her. She slid her phone into her jeans slowly, looking up at me.

"Em.."

"Can't talk. Gotta pee." She turned and ran inside without another word.

I frowned, slowly dragging my feet as I went inside. I grabbed a table and waited for Emma to return, which she did a few minutes later. A waitress came over and asked if to take our order. I asked for a beer, because I felt the immense need to drink a lot of alcohol right now.

Emma stared down at her menu for a moment.

"Can I have a hot fudge sundae, please? With extra cherries?" Emma smiled up at the waitress, who smiled back, nodding. "Thank you."

I stared at Emma from across the table, watching her rearrange the salt and pepper and put the packets of sugar, splenda, and equal in order by color of packet. I smiled, but it was a very weak and a very tired smile.

"What do you say we crash here tonight? I'm exhausted." I asked.

"Fine." She said flatly, still not looking at me.

"Why are you mad at me?" I was holding back from yelling at her.

"I'm not mad." She stated, and just then my beer and her sundae arrived.

"Thank you." Emma smiled at the waitress again, I sighed.

_Why won't she smile at me? Why won't she __**look**__ at me?_

"So how is Liz?" She finally asked, and our eyes met. She held a cherry by the stem, and the second after I looked at her, she had it between her lips. I watched her suck on the cherry gently before biting into it, pulling it off the stem. She chewed and swallowed, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Want to see me tie a cherry stem with my tongue?" She asked, smiling.

And there's my Emma.

I smiled back immediately, "That could cause trouble."

"Yeah, but it can cause pleasure too." She said quietly, popping the stem into her mouth. She stared at me as her tongue worked on the stem, and she pulled it out with a knot in it.

"How hard was it to learn that?" I asked, she laughed softly.

"It took quite some practice. My ex boyfriend taught me." I frowned.

"How did he teach you that?" I asked, she blushed.

"You don't want to know." Emma looked away slowly, her cheeks red.

"Try me." I stated, taking a long sip of my beer.

"He tied it in my mouth for me a few dozen times, then made me tie it in his mouth until I got it right. He was a _very_ talented kisser." She smiled slowly, "I think he was the best kisser of all the guys I've ever kissed. And he told me that I gave the best blow jobs." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Wow." I murmured, raising my eyebrows and looking away.

"That was too much information, I know. Sorry." She whispered, I looked up just in time to see her lick her spoon slowly. I swallowed hard.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me earlier?" I asked suddenly, she looked up.

"You did the thing again." She stated, shrugging.

"What thing?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling together.

She sighed softly, "_She's sixteen_. You keep saying that, like it's a bad thing. You keep using it as an excuse to people. _She's cute_, Adam said and what did you say? _She's sixteen_. Why is my age an excuse for you, John? Why does it matter to you?" She looked away immediately, blinking quickly.

"**Because** you are SIX-TEEN, Emma. You don't listen to me when I say that. You're sixteen years old, I'm _31_. Its not as big of a deal to you, because you're not the one that could go to jail." I stated quietly, leaning toward her. This was the first time I said something like this to her.

"Oh? I wasn't aware. I've never put anyone in jail for that before, you know." She snapped, standing up and storming away.

I sighed heavily, throwing money on the table before running out after her.

"Emma!" I shouted, racing to her, grabbing her elbow lightly.

I turned her toward me, seeing the tears running down her cheeks, and my heart broke. She looked so sad, so hurt..I caused that.

"Do you know what that was like?" She asked through her tears, sniffling and shaking her head, "To have to go to court and tell a judge about my entire relationship with this man that I was forbidden to be with by law? To watch his face fall when they found him guilty of _rape_?? I _loved_ him, John. I loved him so much and they **took** him from me because of my age!!"

I frowned deeply, wincing when her voice cracked, watching the tears fall down her cheeks like waterfalls. Her mascara smeared down her cheeks.

"Do you really, honestly think I want to go through that again?"

I continued to frown, reaching out to her, but she retreated.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go through that?" She whispered, her tears stopping cold. "Do you think I'm _ever_ going to let that happen to you? They took Jack from me and they are _not_ going to take you too."

"Emma.." I barely whispered. "Emma, Emma..come here.."

I pulled her into my arms tightly, her body relaxed against mine instantly.

"Shh.." I murmured, smoothing her hair down gently. "Its okay.."

"Nothings going to happen, Emma. It can't..it just..it can't." I whispered, sighing heavily into her hair, feeling her grip loosen on me.

"You want to save yourself from the hell that will come with being with me. I get it." She whispered, pulling back from the hug slowly.

"No, Emma." I shook my head. "I want to save **you** from that hell."


	8. One night

e i g h t .

Emma was digging through the trunk trying to find a certain bag while I went inside to get a room. After that scene, I should get two. But I won't, because I can't stand to be away from her anymore. Ten feet apart is my limit from this day forward, if she's any further, it upsets me.

"I'm sorry, sir. It looks like the only room we have available at the moment is the honeymoon suite." The man at the front desk stated, I frowned.

_No.._

"That's fine." I found myself saying, and I mentally hit myself.

"Alright. Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay." The guy said, I nodded and walked back outside to get Emma.

"Em?" I murmured, she looked over at me, her eyes still bloodshot.

"Are you okay?" I asked, frowning deeply.

"Yeah." She whispered, nodding, yanking her bag out.

"What room number?" She asked, taking one of the keys from me.

"400." I stated, she nodded again, walking away from me.

I grabbed my own bag and headed inside, following her to the elevator slowly. She stared down at the key in her hand, closing her eyes lightly, looking ready to fall asleep right then and there.

"Tired?" I whispered, pressing a hand to her back lightly.

"Mhmm.." Was her simple response, and her head found its way to my shoulder. I rubbed up and down her arm gently, resting my chin against the top of her head. I could feel her breathe.

The elevator opened and we walked out together, my arm staying tight around her shoulders. I pulled her to the room and she opened the door with her key, pushing the door open.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." She said, her eyebrows raised.

I walked in and saw what she was looking at and raised my eyebrows as well. The room was various colors of pink and red, and the bed was huge and shaped like a heart with a red comforter.

We turned and stared at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter. I listened to her laugh loudly as it mixed with my laugh. My laughter slowed down, and I watched her walk around the room slowly.

"Some room you got here, Cena." She said quietly, admiring the many (red, of course) candles along the mantle above the fireplace.

I dropped my bag and turned to watch her enter the bathroom.

She returned a moment later, popping a mini soap into her duffel bag. I smiled and watched her head back for the bathroom.

"Don't steal any more soap." I ordered, she smiled over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna take a really long, _really_ hot bubble bath. Don't bother me.." She paused, then smiled slowly, "Unless you feel like joining me."

My eyebrows raised a bit, watching her turn back and enter the bathroom. She knew I wasn't going into that bathroom, and I knew I wasn't. But I got up many times and walked to the door, only to turn back around and walk away. I laid back on the big bed, grabbing a small black remote off the side table. I pressed the power button and music began to play from a black stereo I didn't notice before.

I must have drifted asleep, because when I opened my eyes again, Emma was wearing a white slip, dry and beautiful. I blinked a few times, and realized that she was swaying her hips, slowly dancing to an Aerosmith ballad. I smiled softly, folding my arms behind my head, watching her.

"Should I whip out my wad of singles or is this a free show?" I asked, she jumped, turning to look at me, her hand on her heart.

"You scared me! I thought you were asleep." She walked toward me, stopping a few feet away from the bed.

"I was. I guess." I shrugged, sitting up slowly. "I'm so tired, Em."

"You look tired." She nodded, grabbing the remote and turning the radio off.

Emma grabbed my legs and swung them over the edge of the bed, getting onto her knees in front of me. I watched her with soft eyes, feeling them glaze over while she untied my shoes, pulling them off.

"You have big feet." She stated, slowly pulling my socks off.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet, don't you?" I asked, smirking, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Big shoes." She nodded, I laughed as she stood slowly, pulling me up with her. She only came to about two inches below my shoulder. Her tiny hands reached out and went straight for my belt, undoing it quickly. Her hands worked quickly, maybe from being nervous, and then she got to my shorts.

Her fingertips ran across the zipper slowly, pulling it down just as slow, like she was opening a present. I smiled as I watched her push my shorts down slowly, they fell into a pile on the floor. I stepped out of them, and her hands latched onto the bottom of my shirt.

"Up." She whispered, I grinned while raising my arms above my head.

"You're so cute, Emma." I murmured, and she pulled my shirt above my head, tossing it over her shoulder.

"Oh." She barely let out, her eyebrows raising, her eyes glued to my chest.

"Oh my.." She blinked a few times, shaking her head.

"Emma?" I asked, holding my smile back.

She didn't answer, she was too busy staring. Then her hands were on me, and I closed my eyes lightly and felt her warm touch. Her fingertips ran across every ripple in my chest, every muscle and every vein.

"Emma." I grabbed her hands from my chest, holding them tightly.

"You have to stop." I whispered, keeping my eyes closed.

"Stop?" She asked, "I wasn't doing anything _illegal_."

"No, but I'm two seconds away from doing something illegal." I opened my eyes, looking down at her softly.

"Okay." She nodded slightly, turning and walking around to the other side of the bed. I turned the light off and then watched her climb underneath the covers, and she looked over at me. "I won't bite, Cena."

"Oh, but I'm into that sort of thing." I said, raising my eyebrows.

She smiled, "Please don't tease me."

"Me? You're the one doing sexy dances to Aerosmith. Who can resist that?" I asked, slipping into the bed slowly, keeping my space from her.

"John, come closer." She whispered, turning on her side toward me.

"No." I whispered, shaking my head in the dark.

"Johnny.." I could feel her move closer, and I sighed heavily.

"Please, Emma.." I begged, "Please."

"I promise not to do anything to you, and I promise that I won't let you do anything to me. Just come closer, I don't like being very far from you." She whispered, and I licked my lips quickly, moving closer to her.

Our bodies met in the middle of the heart, and I immediately wrapped my arm around her waist tightly, pulling her against me. Her body arched into mine, and her legs tangled with mine slowly.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, her face close to mine.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything. _This_..all of this..I know its wrong, but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself around you." Emma stated quietly.

I let out a long sigh, "I feel so disgusting, Em."

"Because I'm sixteen?" She murmured, I frowned.

"No. Because **I'm** 31. You deserve someone that's young and fun and...someone that's not going to bring you down, someone that's going to be around.." I paused a long moment, "Someone that's not engaged.."

"I **know** that I can't have you forever. I knew that the moment I laid eyes on you. Being with me would ruin your life, even if I were 18 – it would ruin your life. You _need_ Liz, you need to be with someone like Liz. I'm trying really hard here, Johnny.." Her voice cracked. "But I can't stay away.."

"Don't think about it right now, Em. Just go to sleep, don't worry about this. Everything will be okay, okay? I promise." I said sternly, pulling her closer, holding her tighter. I felt her fingertips run over my back lightly, and I shivered under her touch, burying my face in her sweet smelling hair.

"I don't want this two weeks to end." I whispered, she inhaled shakily.

"Me either." She squeaked out, her arms tightened.

There was a long moment of silence and I felt her tears on my bare chest.

"Emma?" I pulled back and looked at her face in the dark, wiping her cheeks. "Emma..."

"I'm going to ask you for something and I don't want you to answer tonight, okay?" I nodded slowly, and she continued, "**One night**. I'm asking you for one night. I don't care when, I don't care how, I'm just asking you for one chance to be with you. Then I will bury it in the back of my mind for the rest of my life if that's what you want. I won't even think about it, I won't ever speak of it. It will never leave my mind. _Nothing_ will happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you, Johnny." She wiped her cheeks lightly.

I stared down at her in silence for a long time. The moonlight reflected in her dark eyes, and her lips were red and beautiful. My stomach ached just looking at her, feeling the desire within me. I didn't realize I was nodding slowly, agreeing to this. To one night with her, with this little girl that has been a pain in my ass and a thorn in my heart. This girl that has made me smile bigger and laugh harder than I ever have in my life.

At that moment, staring down at her in the moonlight, I realize that I would do anything for this girl. I had to be with her, no matter how old she is. I would want her if she were 50, I would want her if she were 12. She was made to be mine, and she was born too late for that to ever happen.

Emma fell asleep in my arms, pressed tightly against me, her breathing light and gentle, tickling my skin. I stayed awake despite being so tired, and I stared at her angelic face, running my thumbs over her cheeks. She looks so innocent and pure, I can't believe I've ever thought otherwise. This girl isn't a manipulator, she isn't trying to seduce me on purpose. This is just a girl that is unable to control her feelings for me, unable to understand why she should _have_ to control her feelings for me.

The world is very cruel to Emma and I right now, and its **so** sad that everyone is so against something like us. Something so blissful.


	9. Two can play that game

**A/N:** This chapter isn't very interesting at all, but hey, its a chapter. Haha the next chapter is gonna be better! Thanks to my beautiful AshCash for giving me inspiration for the next few chapters! I love you! And thanks for all the insane reviews guys, I really didn't think this would be so popular haha

* * *

n i n e .

Waking up with Emma was heaven. She didn't snore, she didn't drool, she didn't hog the covers. She was the perfect sleeping partner. For the first time since we started this trip, I woke up before she did. So it was my turn to watch her sleep. It was adorable.

She made some of the cutest faces I'd ever seen in my life, and she occasionally let out a tiny noise, which led to her clutching onto me tightly. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, thinking back to the night before and what I had agreed to. I was just _so_ grateful that she wasn't a virgin. I don't think I'd be able to handle that, I would feel like I was taking her innocence.

"Johnny?" She whispered, tapping on my forehead lightly. I smiled and opened my eyes slowly, watching her smile back weakly.

"Have you changed your mind?" She mumbled, looking away.

I frowned, "No."

"You will." She nodded, slipping out of my arms and going for the bathroom, snatching up her duffel bag on the way.

I hated seeing her like this. Upset, sad, worried. It killed me. It never lasts long though, I think its nearly impossible for Emma to get mad and stay mad for longer than 15 minutes. Something I absolutely loved about her.

When she was fully finished in the bathroom, she walked out wearing a pair of jeans that looked like they previously belonged to a boy and a tight black shirt. An unusual outfit for Emma, seeing as how she usually prefers white.

"What are we doing today?" She asked, her toothbrush in her mouth.

I smiled and wiped some toothpaste from below her lip.

"We're going to go to a houseshow." I said, smirking.

"We are?" She raised her eyebrows, pausing a moment.

"Will Jeffro be there?" She asked, I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Jeff Hardy?" She said this as if I were stupid for not knowing.

"You know him?" I asked, she nodded, giggling.

"I know just about everyone, Cena. One of the many perks of having your uncle kind of _own_ the business." She turned and went into the bathroom. I heard the sink run for a minute and then she walked out.

"You didn't know me." I said when she returned, and she paused.

Emma made a face, "You're right. That's odd.."

"You'd think we would have met by now, huh?" I asked.

She nodded again, then shrugged, "Oh well. I know you now."

I stood up and went toward the bathroom, but turned around last minute and looked back at Emma. "I'm really glad."

"What?" She looked up from her bag, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm really glad.." I paused, "That I met you."

Emma smiled slowly, standing up and walking over to me. She stood very close to me, her eyes locked with mine, her lips mere inches away.

"Me too." She whispered, and I found myself leaning toward her.

Emma pulled back though, and turned away, going back to her bag. I sighed heavily, not understanding this girl at all, and completely loving it at the same time.

* * *

"My uncle isn't here, is he?" Emma asked, I shook my head.

"No, but I think Shane is." I replied, she nodded a bit.

"Good." Her eyes wandered around the backstage area, but she walked in a straight line, obviously knowing exactly where she was going. I followed behind her silently, letting her lead the way.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"To find Jeff." She replied, my eyebrows raised slightly.

"You're pretty hung up on Jeff, huh?" I asked quietly.

"No. He's just my favorite person in the entire world and I never get to see him." She shrugged, "Think if I open a bag of skittles he'll come running?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "Maybe if he has animal instincts."

"He probably does." Emma nodded, pulling a bag of skittles she insisted on buying earlier today, out of her pocket and opening it.

"Jeff! Here boy!" She yelled, I clasped my large hand over her mouth, but it covered her nose too. She stuck her tongue out and licked my hand.

"Ew!" I whined, wiping my hand off.

"Jeffy! Jeeeefffrrooo! JEFF!"

"Now **that's** funny." A voice said behind us, and we both turned our heads in unison. A large smile appeared on Emma's face.

"Shaawwwwnnnn!" She squealed, running for him and hugging him around the waist tightly.

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Watching wrestling, duh." She turned away and went back to yelling for Jeff. Shawn laughed, looking over at me.

"You look different." Shawn said, I grinned at him.

"Hanging out with Em can do that to a person." I replied, shrugging.

"So you're the one that had to drive her all around?" Shawn asked, I nodded.

"I don't mind." I shrugged, looking back over at Emma.

Shawn was silence for a long moment, but I could feel him stare at me.

"Emma's my goddaughter, Cena." He whispered, I turned to look at him.

"That's nice?" I said, raising my eyebrows slowly.

"Jeff had the same struggle." Shawn whispered. "I know she's pretty, but she's sixteen, and don't deny anything to me, boy. I know that look. It's the same look Jeff was giving her last summer when he hung out with her."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shawn." I said sternly.

"Yeah, I think you do." Shawn sighed, "Just be careful."

"Of what?" I asked.

"Emma." He murmured, then put a smile on his face when he walked toward Em, kissing her head once more. I frowned, watching him walk away. Emma grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Shawn says Jeff is in catering." She explained, tugging me along.

"Em?" I murmured, pulling her back.

"Did anything happen between you and Jeff ever?" I frowned.

Her eyebrows raised, "Is that what Shawn told you?"

I frowned deeper at her cold voice, "Not exactly."

"He needs to mind his own business, and you know what? So do you."

My eyebrows shot up when she said that, and then she turned and stormed off. I followed her even though she was angry, and even though I was confused. I followed her because I would follow her anywhere, everywhere.

"Emma.." I started, but before I could say another word she turned into catering and bolted away from me. I watched her from the doorway, she ran to Jeff and jumped onto his back, one of her arms wrapping around his neck. He turned his head and stared at her for a moment, his face breaking out into a smile. She climbed around to the front of him with perfection, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly and her face buried in his neck.

His lips were moving, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. I entered the room slowly, walking in their direction slowly. Jeff still hadn't put her down, and his lips were still moving.

"Emma..Emma.."He was whispering, I realized, as I moved closer.

"My Emma.." I frowned, "I missed you.."

They knew each other well, it was obvious. The way he put her down on her feet so gently, the way he fixed her hair, the way his hands slid around her waist and into her back pockets with such ease. It was very obvious that they knew how to be themselves around each other.

I needed to have a talk with her, _immediately_.

I kept my distance as they talked, grabbing some coffee and watching her from a safe distance. My heart thumped whenever she looked at me.

Finally, Jeff leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering a goodbye before turning and walking away. Emma stood and stared.

She didn't ever seem so hypnotized by my presence the way she was with his. It killed me to realize that she was maybe in love with him.

Jeff walked past me, and I had the most overwhelming urge to go after him, in a very violent way. I resisted, and walked toward Emma slowly.

"Em, we need to talk." I murmured, she looked up at me slowly.

"Theres nothing to talk about." She said, and turned to walk off. I grabbed her arm immediately, holding it tightly. Tighter than I wanted to.

"Theres plenty to talk about." I whispered, she was frowning.

She looked _very_ angry with me.

"What I've done, or what I do with Jeff is absolutely none of your business." She snapped, glaring at me, "Now _let_ _go_ of me."

I released her arm and sighed, "Fine."

I turned and walked away, knowing she was watching me, and I approached the very first diva I saw. If Emma was going to give Jeff Hardy lovey dovey looks right in front of me, two can play that game.

I'm not going to let that little girl get the best of me.


	10. Crossing the line

t e n .

Did I notice the look of pure pain and rejection on Emma's face? Of course I did.

Did I stop and tell her I was sorry and all I wanted was her? Of course I didn't.

It was indescribable, the look on her face when I told her I was going out with some "friends." She knew what this meant, it meant I was going out with girls. Divas. Models. _Adults._

She tried her hardest not to let her pain show, and pulled her knees to her chest slowly.

"Have fun." She stated, her voice quiet and weak.

"I will." I said immediately, too quickly - her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

Before I left the hotel room, I stood in front of the door, facing Emma.

"Are you going to stay here, then?" I asked, although I knew she was.

"No." She surprised me by saying, my eyebrows raised. "I'm going to Jeff's room."

_Oh. She's __**good.**_

"What for?" I snapped, my eyes narrowed.

"I dunno." Emma shrugged childishly, rolling her eyes.

"You don't know?" I asked, trying my very hardest to stay calm.

"I don't know." She repeated.

We stared at each other for a long moment, and my head thumped wildly inside my chest, my fingertips itched to touch her. I turned to face the door, putting one hand on the handle.

"Johnny?" She murmured, and her hand pressed into my arm lightly.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath, closing my eyes tightly and leaning my forehead against the door. She tightened her grip around my arm, and I turned around willingly.

I opened my eyes and they locked with hers, and I studied her dark orbs, trying to figure out who this girl was. How dare this child come into my life and make me weak! She's nothing, I can control myself around her, I _know_ I can. Except, one problem.

I was lying.

I could not, and would not control myself around her any longer. This has to **stop**. I need to get away from her, and I need to be close to her at the same time. How is it possible that the same girl that will destroy me will also save me? I didn't think this was real. It can't be.

And then, before I could stop it, before I could control it, she was leaning forward.

_She_ was leaning toward _me_, finally. I closed my eyes when her body pressed to mine, and I opened my eyes back up immediately, not wanting to miss a second of this moment.

My eyes zoned in on her lips, her smooth pink lips, watching them as they moved toward mine.

"Don't go." I suddenly whispered.

Everything stopped. I ruined it.

Her body removed from mine, and my body was ice cold now. Her lips were no longer within inches of touching mine, and my lips burned with desire for her. I couldn't breathe.

"Emma.." I mumbled, frowning.

"This isn't fair!" She said, glaring. "You get a fiancee and to sleep around with whoever you want whenever you want, and I can't even go see JEFF?! What kind of bullshit is this, Cena?!!"

"Please, Emma. Don't go to Jeff." I begged softly, my eyes soft and my frown deep.

"No!! NO! It doesn't work that way!" She shouted, smacking my chest.

I backed away from her, still frowning, "Are you sleeping with him?"

"NO!! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH HIM! ARE YOU HAPPY??" She collapsed onto the bed, tears falling from her eyes. "Jeff never wanted me..he..he never will.."

I stepped toward her slowly, but she held a hand up. "Em."

"Go." She whispered, "Please, just leave."

"Emma.." I started, my voice stern.

"GO!" Emma yelled, looking up at me. Our eyes met again and her eyes were full of tears, of nervousness and fear. I sighed heavily, turning away from her.

"I'll be back later." I whispered.

"Don't bother." She mumbled, and I turned to look back at her.

"You can't tell me not to bother, Emma." I murmured. "I have to bother with you."

"Oh? Why?" She snapped, glaring at me again.

"Because I love you." I whispered, and slipped out of the room without waiting for a response.

* * *

"JOHN! Where the hell have you been, man?!" Were the first words I heard when I entered the hotel with Alexis Laree attached to my hip. My eyebrows pulled together as Jeff Hardy ran to me.

"You have to come with me. NOW." Jeff ordered, I pulled my arm free from his grip.

"Its Emma." He added quickly, then continued to walk away.

"What? Whats wrong with her?" I asked, I turned to Alexis. "I have to go."

I pecked her cheek quickly and followed Jeff, who was running down the hallway.

"Jeff! What is wrong with her?!" I almost yelled, grabbing his arm.

"You'll see." Jeff mumbled, opening the door to my hotel room.

A sad, desperate song was playing loudly on the radio, and I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Its been on repeat for hours." Jeff whispered, and slowly creeped toward the bathroom door.

"She refuses to leave." He murmured, pushing me toward the door.

I swallowed nervously, lightly touching my fingertips to the door and pushing it open. The first things I saw were Emma's clothes tossed onto the floor randomly. My body burned with desire.

"Emma?" I barely whispered, and moved into the bathroom fully. There she was.

Emma sat in the bathtub, fully naked, but her knees were pulled to her chest, one arm wrapped around them. I couldn't see anything I wasn't supposed to see. Although I wanted to.

Emma slowly turned and looked up at me, her eyes wet with tears, her fingertips of one hand pressed into her bottom lip lightly. She turned her eyes back to stare at the wall again.

"If this is what its like to be in love with you, I don't want any part in it." She barely whispered.

I shut the bathroom door lightly, leaning against it and closing my eyes. The aching in my heart was more than I could bear. I felt as if I was having a heart attack. Maybe I was.

"Emma.." I murmured, and slowly moved toward her.

"This isn't fun anymore." She whispered, frowning. "It just hurts."

"I'm sorry, Em." I whispered, reaching out and touching her cheek lightly. It was wet, either with the water in the tub or with her tears, I wasn't sure. I'd bet on her tears.

She leaned into my touch immediately, closing her eyes lightly.

"I didn't do anything with any of the divas." I whispered, she opened her eyes.

"You didn't?" She whispered, frowning slightly.

"Of course not. I was just.." I paused, sighing softly, "I was trying to make you jealous."

"It worked." She mumbled, looking away.

"Well I was jealous of Jeff." I admitted, she looked back at me.

"Nothings going on with me and Jeff." Emma stated sternly.

"Still, he knows you, Emma. He knows you the way I want to know you, every little flaw, every scar, every inch of your body. I want to know every single thing you've ever said in your life, and every stupid thing you've ever done. I need to know you." I sighed heavily. "I'm not sure you understand how scary this is for me, to be so attracted to you. I start shaking just from thinking about you."

Emma stared at me silently for a very long moment, breathing lightly.

She grabbed my wrist suddenly, and looked at my watch, then smiled softly.

"Its my birthday." She murmured, resting her head against her knees, looking at me.

"Happy birthday." I whispered, my eyes locked with hers.

Her eyes were falling closed sleepily, I smiled lightly.

"I want to get out." She requested, and my heart thumped harder.

_thump. thump. thump.._

I grabbed a towel from the rack of them, and opened it up for Emma. I made myself look away when she stood up and stepped into the towel. I looked down at her when she was covered.

"Did you mean it?" She murmured.

"What?" I asked, her expression didn't change a bit.

"When you said you love me." She stated, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes." I nodded, gulping.

"Are you scared?" She asked.

"Yeah." I say, and she puts her hands on my arms lightly.

"Don't be." She whispered, staring up at me.

And then her lips were on mine. They were pressing against mine so lightly I barely felt it. I wanted more, I needed more, I pulled her in and deepened the kiss. And then I pulled back.

It took every single ounce of strength in my body to pull back from that kiss, and it took even more energy trying not to kiss her again. My lips pulled down at the corners deeply, and I couldn't meet her stare. I was so embarrassed for pulling away like that. I was so scared to kiss her again.

Her hands cupped my cheeks, her tiny, tiny hands and they were so soft. I leaned into her touch.

Emma's lips touched mine once again, just as light as before, and it was killing me.

"Take me to bed." She murmured, and I opened my eyes.

Before I could stop and think, and step away from the line between us, I was nodding eagerly. I should have stopped myself from kissing her, I should have stopped myself from following her into that hotel room. I should have stopped myself from entering her, from making love to her, from making her moan and cry and sigh. I shouldn't have touched this pure and perfect child.

But I did. And at that moment I didn't care about anything except for her. Her tiny hands, and her perfect red lips, her smile. The way her body fit into mine like it was made for me.

I knew that I had crossed every line I should have never gotten close to.


	11. Trust

e l e v e n .

My eyelids fluttered open, and what was the first thing I saw?

Emma.

I grinned brightly, watching her mouth the lyrics to some song that was playing on her ipod. She was eating breakfast from room service, and when she saw me open my eyes, she pointed to something. I turned my head slightly and saw what was most likely my own breakfast under a silver cover.

I sat up slowly and stretched, moving over to Emma and sitting behind her. She was wearing my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Hi." I murmured, and gently kissed her neck. _I could __kiss her neck__ now._

"You snore." She stated, putting her fork down and turning her head toward me.

"Do not." I stated, scrunching my eyebrows.

"Do too." She replied, raising her eyebrows.

I smiled lightly, and leaned in, lightly kissing her lips, sucking on her bottom lip. She tasted like syrup. I ran one hand down and touched her smooth leg, feeling her lean toward me.

"You hurt me last night." Emma says when she pulled back.

I frowned, "What? How?"

"You're too big." She said, shrugging.

"Um.." My eyebrows pulled together.

"Not in that sense, you dirty pervert." Emma turned to glare.

"Oh. You just mean..my largeness isn't convenient anymore?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I mean." She nodded. "Except when I'm on top."

"Emma." I blushed for probably the first time in my life, looking away.

"Don't get all shy on me, Johnny." She laughed, flicking my arm with her pointer finger and thumb.

"Okay, turn toward me. Lets see the damage." I ordered, and she obeyed, turning to face me and opening her legs. I winced when I saw bruises on her inner thighs.

"Em.." I murmured, frowning deeply. "I'm so sorry."

She shrugged, closing her legs and folding them underneath her. "When are we leaving?"

"Whenever you're ready." I said, staring at the side of her face. Something was different.

Something was **wrong**.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my eyebrows raising slightly.

"Yeah." She nodded, biting into a piece of bacon.

"You sure?" I murmured, she nodded again.

I smiled softly and kissed the corner of her mouth, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get ready." I stated, and entered slowly.

I got in the shower and was there for less than five minutes when Emma entered, her lips immediately attaching onto mine. I melted into her, my hands freely roaming her naked body.

"I thought last night was going to be the only night." I whispered when she pulled back.

Emma stared at me a moment, then shrugged and turned to leave.

"No!" I grabbed her and turned her back to me, holding her body tightly to mine.

"You're right. Last night was the only night." She stated, I kissed her softly.

"I don't want it to be." I whispered.

"We only have like five days left of this trip, Cena. Then we'll never see each other again." She stated, and my eyebrows shot up instantly.

"We won't?" I murmur, watching her shrug.

"You're getting married to Liz." She said, and it sounded more like an order than a statement.

I looked down as soon as the thought of Liz entered my mind. "Yeah. I am."

"Right. So, there really is no point in extending this longer than it should be." She said quietly.

"What you're saying is - the end of this trip is the end of us." I said, Emma nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything more or anything less than that." She stated, and I watched her tiny hands run over my large arms slowly. She was so small.

"What are we doing, Em? What am **I** doing?" I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Being **human**." Emma whispered, the corners of my mouth lifted slightly at this.

"Yeah." I nodded slightly, "I guess we are."

I leaned down and kissed her softly, feeling my stomach twist with pleasure and pain when I did.

"I keep thinking.." I whispered, pulling back from the kiss. "What if this..me and you..what if it ruins you? What if it corrupts your mind in some way?"

Emma shook her head, "Jack already did that."

"Then you're not thinking clearly." I stated, she sighed heavily.

"Why do you have to make this so much more complicated than it has to be?" She asked.

"You say that as if its barely complicated at all! Emma, I'm thirty one years old!" I said sternly.

"Yeah? And Jack was 53, but we handled it." I began to say something, but she clamped her hand over my mouth, I sighed heavily. "The only reason we got caught is because of my dad. My dads not here anymore, and neither is my mom. So stop worrying. You will be fine."

"And Vince?" I whispered as soon as she uncovered my mouth. "I could lose my job."

"You won't." She stated, and opened the shower door, grabbing a towel. I stayed in the shower and watched her wrap it around herself, looking up at me. "Hurry up. I want to leave."

I found myself rolling my eyes like she always does, closing the shower door and standing under the water. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, and all of a sudden I heard the toilet flushing. The water turned boiling hot.

"EMMA!!" I shouted, and heard her giggle before slamming the door shut.

As the water went back to normal temperature, I found myself smiling. Then laughing. My laughter was so insane, so unexpected, and so hard that it turned to tears. And for the first time in a long time, I began to cry. Throwing away my pride and my ego, I just let myself cry for myself and for Emma. Because I loved this girl without complexities, without knowing how I loved her or when I fell in love with her. And although I knew that loving her could put me in jail, could make me lose everything I ever worked hard for, I found myself unable to stop loving her.

Yet, I knew that I had to, and I knew that Emma would be gracious and wonderful and she would let me fall out of love with her. She would let me leave her, let me walk away from her in five days. She would not fight me on it, would not beg me to stay, would not throw a fit. Because she may be young, but she's smart, and she knows that if she did any of those things - I would give in.

Emma knows I would do anything she asked me to, no matter how ridiculous or outrageous the request is. I would go to the ends of the earth for her, I would jump into a lake for her, I would go to jail for her. But she won't let me, and I thank her with every ounce of my being for that.

I trust that this child will not ever let anything hurt me, as long as she can control it.

Right now, she has my future in her hands, she has my _life_ in her hands. And Emma won't hurt either of them.


	12. Roller coaster ride

**A/N: Updates are gonna be slowing down a bit guys. I'm a little stuck. I know exactly how I want to end the story, I'm just having trouble getting there. Don't worry, I still am in love with this story and will not be giving up on it anytime soon! Be patient(:  
**

* * *

t w e l v e .

I don't remember ever seeing Emma so exhausted, with black circles under her eyes which kept falling closed. She had to keep prying them back open, trying to stay awake and listen to me.

We already stopped for our usual round of me putting gas in the car while Emma picked out whatever she wanted in the gas station. Emma was so exhausted she didn't even leave the car.

I guess staying up all night having sex with a wrestler four times your size is tiring.

"Go to sleep." I whispered, stopping what I was saying mid-sentence. I reached over and pressed my hand to the back of her neck lightly. She leaned toward me, allowing me to press my lips to her head quickly, looking back at the road.

"I don't want to." She whispered.

"Why not?" I asked, rubbing her neck softly.

"Because you're talking." She yawned. "And I want to listen."

I resisted the urge to say "Aww." to this, but I did remove my hand from her neck and hold my arm out, inviting her in. She scooted closer immediately, snuggling into my side. It was difficult to drive like this, but I didn't care, I kept my arm tight around her shoulders. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of my neck. I had to make a turn and needed both my hands, so I removed my arm from around her shoulders and did so. In that time, she slid down and her head rested gently in my lap.

I smiled, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing steady. She was asleep.

"Em?" I murmured, but she didn't respond. She didn't even budge.

I rested one hand on her bare arm, feeling her smooth skin underneath my large hand. I traced patterns into her skin softly, driving in sweet silence. It was broken when my cellphone rang.

Emma stirred, and moved down off my lap, her body curling into a ball. I sighed softly, pulling my cellphone out and seeing that it was Liz. I looked over at Emma, then down at my cellphone.

I pressed "Ignore" and turned my phone on silent, pushing it into my pocket again.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Emma mumbled, I looked over at her slowly. Her eyes were still closed.

"Because I thought you were sleeping." I replied, she looked up at me.

"It was her, wasn't it?" She whispered, frowning.

"Yes." I nodded, looking back out at the road.

"John." She said sternly, like a mother scolding a child.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You can't ignore her." She said sternly.

"I'll do whatever I want." I said, shooting a glare her way.

"You're acting childish. You're supposed to be the adult here, Cena." Emma stated, glaring back.

"Well, I don't want to be." I replied, shrugging.

"You have to be. What's with you, Johnny?" She frowned, shaking her head.

"I want to be seventeen again." I admitted in a mumble, frowning as well.

She didn't say anything for a moment or two, so I looked over at her slowly.

"What am I doing to you?" She barely whispered, her eyes sadder than ever.

"Nothing, Emma. I'm perfectly fine." I stated sternly.

"No, you aren't. You're talking crazy, John. You can't let this happen, **I** can't let it happen. I refuse to let this...this..._thing_ with us destroy your relationship with Liz, no.._no no no_! If you're going to let this fuck up your life, we're done, Cena. **We're done**! Do you understand? You can't let any of this crap with me affect your life." I stayed silent, waiting for her to finish.

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with it. Just relax." I murmured.

Emma turned away from me, staring out the window sadly. "Yeah. Okay."

"Please, just let me deal with this, Emma. I promise you nothing will get messed up." I whispered.

"Fine. Its better this way. Then if something get screwed up, you can't blame anyone but yourself. I tried." She huffed out a sigh, curling up into a ball again and closing her eyes.

"Em?" I murmured, and she opened one eye, peeking up at me. "I love you."

She sighed again, sitting up and moving to me. Her lips touched my cheek lightly.

"I forgive you." She mumbled, curling back into her ball.

"Forgive me? I didn't do anything!" I frowned, glancing over at her.

"I'm trying to sleep, John." She whispered, I sighed.

"You're very immature, Emma." I stated, angry that she wouldn't tell me she loves me.

"You love me, so you must not care much." Emma replied. I didn't reply, and she stayed silent for a long moment, until I felt her head in my lap again.

"I love you, too." She murmured, and I looked down at her, smiling weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I smiled brighter, keeping my eyes on the road.

* * *

I looked up when Emma started laughing again, and I smiled lightly. As adorable as she was, I was on the phone with Liz and the wedding planner, discussing wedding details, and Emma would not stop laughing. She was wearing my shirt, laying on her stomach in front of the television. There was an I Love Lucy marathon on, and she was watching while eating strawberries and drinking wine.

I argued with her for almost an hour about the wine, and she won in the end. She'll always win with me, so its pointless for me to even try.

"Emma, can you keep it down for a minute? Please?" I asked softly.

Emma turned to look at me slightly, before grabbing the remote and muting the TV, still staring at me. I sighed, trying to focus on the voices in my ear, talking about all the wedding shit I didn't care about. I rubbed my eyes with my hand, and when I pulled my hand away, Emma was there.

I almost dropped the phone when she climbed onto my lap, straddling me. Her lips immediately pressed to my neck in light kisses, moving to my ears and nibbling on my earlobes.

I suppressed a moan, squeaking out a "Yeah." into the phone, feeling Emma begin to give me a hickey, something I never liked receiving until right now. I wrapped my free arm around her body, pressing her into me tighter.

"John? John, are you okay?" Liz was asking.

"No.. no baby, I have to go. I'm feeling a little lightheaded. I'll call you later, okay?" I said as convincingly as I possibly could.

"Alright. I love you." Liz said, I closed my eyes, Emma's lips moving toward mine slowly.

"I love you too." I said, and shut my phone off, throwing it onto the floor. My other arm wrapped around Emma, and her lips were on mine.

"You're a distraction." I murmured when she pulled back.

"A good one, I hope." She whispered, grinning.

I wasn't sure I could handle this very much longer, the way Emma's emotions were so up and down. I know its perfectly normal for teenagers to be moody, but I've never spent so much time with a teenager before. Its like Liz on crack. I thought I had it bad when Liz's emotions went crazy, but Emma is a thousand times worse. One minute she loves me, the next I'm annoying her. She changes her mind constantly, and I know its bad to get involved with someone like that.

Because what if she changes her mind about keeping her mouth shut about us? What if she gets mad at me, horribly mad, and tells somebody? What if I can't trust her as much as I think I can? Being with Emma is like being on a roller coaster ride. Its up and down, loop, up, down, double-loop. Its exciting, and its scary, and it leaves me with a twisted stomach.

I've always loved roller coasters.


	13. Space in my heart

**A/N: Alright, I figured I'd update since the last chapter sucked so bad. NOW the updates are gonna slow down haha(:**

* * *

t h i r t e e n .

"Why do I have to go to this?" Emma whined for the millionth time that day. I sighed, rolling my eyes, and she stepped out of the dressing room wearing her 6th dress.

"Because I said so." I shook my head. "You look like a pumpkin."

She giggled, turning to the mirror and giving a little spin in the bright orange dress.

"I do, don't I?" She murmured, then looked back at me. "I don't want to go."

"You have to." I stated, handing her the next dress, watching her roll her eyes and disappear in the dressing room. "Its not going to be that bad."

"Says the person that won't be the youngest person at this stupid thing." Emma groaned, walking out, wearing a new dress.

I tilted my head slightly, then shook my head. "No. And it will be fine, I'll be there."

"That's comforting." She snatched the rest of the dresses out of my arms.

"Go away. I can finish myself." She mumbled as she stormed back into the dressing room.

"Emma." I pounded on the door once, then cursed under my breath.

"Leave the credit card and go." She ordered, also mumbling curse words under her breath.

I pulled out my wallet and tossed the credit card under the door of the dressing room, before storming away. I didn't go far. I simply found a bench outside and sat down on it, waiting.

Where could I go without Emma by my side?

Ever since Vince called me this morning and told me about the Christmas party WWE was throwing for all the superstars and divas, Emma has been throwing a fit. She does not want to go, even though she'll see Jeff, she does NOT want to go. She's been complaining about it all day, as if I have some control over it. We have to show up, and be normal. We have to convince everyone that we're normal.

And by _normal _I mean - not sleeping together illegally.

What could I do though? I couldn't yell at her about this, I could barely stand to argue and force her to go like I am. She's just going to have to be a good girl and deal with this. It won't be as horrible as she thinks it will be. Its just a party, and no, she will not be the youngest person there. I know for a fact that the immediate families of all the superstars will be invited. There's going to be people her age there, though it doesn't matter - she'll be attached to my or Jeff's hip the entire night.

"Let's go." Emma snapped, and I looked up, coming out of my trance. She was holding a garment bag and two other shopping bags. I didn't know how long I was sitting there waiting for her.

"Can I see it?" I asked, but I knew the answer.

"No." I grinned, because she was so predictable today.

"Why not?" I asked, still grinning.

"Because I said so." She mocked me from earlier, and I grinned even brighter.

"Alright." I shrugged, leading her to the car.

"Stop smiling." Emma ordered, glaring at me.

"I can't." I said, and began to laugh because Emma just looked so adorable when she was angry.

"Why are you laughing? John! Stop it!!" She cried, and it was obvious she was holding her own smile and laughter back. I could tell from the way her eyes began to water.

"Emma.." I leaned against the jeep as I laughed so hard my cheeks got sore.

I finally stopped laughing long enough to look up at Emma, who stood in front of me silently. She was finally smiling, watching me with careful eyes.

"Get in." I whispered, walking around to the drivers side. She was already in the car and buckled up when I got in. I turned to look at her, and she leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"You're very cute when you're laughing." She murmured, smiling.

I grinned, kissing the tip of her nose, "Thank you."

"I've been thinking.." She began, still staring at the side of my face.

"Negative or positive?" I asked before she could continue.

"Slightly negative. I just don't understand us. When I met you, yeah I thought you were completely gorgeous, but you were the absolute last person I ever thought would want to be with me. I don't understand it at all." She said, frowning a bit.

"You know what? I don't understand it either. I can honestly say that I never, ever imagined myself falling for you. Its just something that happened, something that apparently is supposed to happen. I can't explain my feelings for you, and I'm sure you can't explain yours for me. I don't know much, but I know that I love you. You - .." I paused, trying to find the exact words I need.

"I?" Emma raised her eyebrows, waiting for me to finish my sentence.

I looked over at her, my fingers on the keys which were in the ignition. She smiled at me, and the words flew into my mind and out of my mouth before I could figure out what I was saying.

"You filled a space in my heart I never even knew was empty."

Because I was staring at Emma, I saw the flash of devastation that went through her eyes. It was quick, but it was there - and it hurt me pretty bad. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and she smiled gently and lovingly and moved toward me. Her tiny hands grabbed my face, and she pulled my lips to hers firmly. I kissed her back eagerly, one of my hands grabbing onto the back of her head. I held her face to mine, deepening the kiss, taking my time to savor her taste.

"Did you know that you always taste like cinnamon?" She whispered when we pulled back.

"Do I?" I raised my eyebrows, starting the car, noticing Emma's closeness.

"Its delicious." She purred, smiling slowly.

I gulped, licking my lips and looking over at her. She grinned, and I smiled back instantly.

"You are trouble." I whispered.

"You** like **it." Emma replied without hesitation.

I smiled and drove off, nodding slightly. I do like it. I like it a lot.

* * *

"Em, hurry up!" I ordered, pulling my suit jacket on. The party was formal, but not completely, so I just wore black pants, a white button up shirt and a black suit jacket. No tie, and I left a few of the top buttons undone. Emma locked herself in the bathroom two hours ago and hasn't appeared since. For all I know she climbed through the vent to get out of going to this party.

"Emma!" I shouted, banging on the door.

"I'm COMING!" She shouted back, pounding on the door from her side.

I laughed at the way she mocked me, and took the time to look over myself in the mirror. I looked very old lately, most likely from being around Emma so damn much.

I was still looking in the mirror when the bathroom door opened. I didn't turn around, and just watched through the mirror as Emma stepped out. My jaw collapsed.

"Emma.." I gasped, spinning around to face her, to take her in fully.

Her dress was very simple, but when Emma wore it, it looked very extravagant. It was a white strapless dress, ending at her knees, and fit her body like a glove. I noticed curves in places I never looked before. Emma looked...older.

Until she began to hop on one foot, trying to pull her heels on, her wavy blond hair bouncing around with her. She got both her heels on and stood up straight, fixing her dress with a sigh.

"Well?" She did a little spin, her crimson lips in a straight line.

"You look absolutely stunning." I barely whispered, still in a trance.

"Thanks. Let's go." She grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me with her, but ended up being tugged right back. I wrapped my arm around her waist, her body pressing into my side.

"Its going to be very hard for me to resist you tonight, Emma." I murmured.

She grinned, "I guess tonight we'll see how strong your self-control is."

"I guess so." I smiled, "Can I have a kiss before we go?"

"If you feel like wearing lipstick." Her eyebrows raised.

"Go wipe it off, then put it back on afterward." I shrugged.

"Can't you just wipe it off yourself?" She asked.

"No, because if I can't get it all off, smeared lipstick is more noticeable on a man than a woman." I stated, then patted her butt lightly, "C'mon, let's go."

She rolled her eyes but went to the bathroom anyways, coming back out wearing no lipstick.

Emma was in my arms within seconds, her lips on mine, warm and sweet. I could smell her perfume, her shampoo, her breath. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to find the boy that taught Emma how to french kiss and thank him very, very much.

She pulled back, and I could feel her breath against my wet lips. It only made me want to kiss her again. But I couldn't. I needed to test my self-control. Emma was out of my arms again, and in the bathroom for a minute. She returned with lips as red as blood. I smiled, offering her my arm and she linked her arm through mine tightly. We exited the hotel room together, and we were off to WWE's Christmas party.

Or what I would soon find out would be the hardest night of my life.


	14. Caught

f o u r t e e n .

All it took was one "EMMIE!" from Jeff Hardy and she was gone from my side. When she detached herself from me, my body turned cold immediately, but I stayed cool. Kind of. It was hard, to walk around and make small talk with everyone while also trying to keep my eye on Emma and Jeff.

I got lost in a conversation with Orton, and when I looked back at where Emma was a second ago - she was gone. Jeff was still there. Randy's voice faded as my head whipped around, looking for her.

"John? Are you alright?" Randy's wife, Ashley, asked.

"I can't see Emma. God, that child can't stay in one place!" I sighed heavily.

"The girl in the white dress? That's Vince's niece? Wow, I haven't seen her for a while. I didn't even know that was her." Randy said, his eyebrows raising slowly.

"So, are you like babysitting or something?" Ashley asked.

"Or something." I mumbled, still looking around for her.

"Oh! There she is!" Randy said, pointing. I looked over, and found her instantly.

Her shoulders were leaned against the wall, her lower body arching forward, smiling and laughing. There was a guy in black standing in front of her, leaning into her, too close. Too close.

I almost bolted over there and ripped him into pieces. But I couldn't, because Ashley and Randy were standing right there, watching me watch her. So I simply sighed heavily, looking back at them.

"Sorry." I apologized, shrugging slightly, not sure why I felt the need to apologize.

"Its understandable, obviously you've grown protective of her over the past week. I'm sure she's like a sister to you now, right?" Ashley asked, raising her eyebrows.

I could tell by the look she was giving me, that she was trying to cover my ass. She knew something.

"Yeah." I nodded, then shrugged, "I guess I'm a little over-protective. But she's been through a lot, and I'm not about to stand around and watch her get hurt."

They both nodded, and Randy looked over at her slowly.

"Well, um. If you're over-protective then you shouldn't look at what Kyle is doing to her." He said slowly, and I turned around immediately. As if I wasn't going to look.

"Who is that kid?" Ashley asked.

"Punk's brother." Randy explained. I was already walking toward them.

I watched Kyle kiss Emma, pulling back with her bottom lip between his teeth, then pressing his lips to hers again. Hands were in hair, bodies were tightly together, and it was obvious neither of them planned on stopping anytime soon. I was close, when Emma opened her eyes and looked right at me. She closed them again, continuing the kiss, and I stopped. I made a quick turn and went for someone else, acting as if I was looking all over for them.

I had to control myself. Killing that kid isn't going to make me look like a simple over-protective big brother type, it was going to make me look like a furious lover. Which is exactly what I was.

I don't understand how Emma could do something like this to me.

Okay, yes I do understand. She's still angry because I have Liz and she has nobody. This is her revenge, this is her saying 'Fuck you, I can have my own life outside of you too', this is her trying to hurt me as much as she's been hurting this entire time, in silence.

Well, her plan worked. I've been heartbroken before, really really bad, but nothing like this. This was really bad, this was like someone took a knife and cut my heart into pieces slowly. This was so bad, I almost wanted to cry. This heart break was almost more than I could handle. No, it _was_ more than I could handle. I needed to leave, I needed to get Emma out of here. I needed to bring her back to the hotel room, and make love to her the entire night. Not sweet love making though. No, this time I need to fuck her brains out, remind her who it was that she really wanted. Hear her scream my name. I needed this so bad I could taste it.

I quickly excused myself from the ongoing conversation, between a few superstars around me, and I went over to where this Kyle person still had his tongue down my Emma's throat. That was practically my mouth he was sticking his tongue into, I knew it so well it might as well be mine.

"Emma. We're leaving." I said sternly, loudly. I almost yelled.

They both pulled back, and Emma looked up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Johnny." She smiled, walking around Kyle and coming to me immediately.

_Good girl_, I thought, still eying this guy in front of me.

"See ya." He mumbled, and stumbled away. He was drunk, it was obvious.

"Emma." I scolded, looking down at her.

She smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Noooooo." She shook her head, giggling.

"Yes, you have." I sighed heavily, "Let's get out of here."

"I need to say bye to Jeff!" She whined.

"You already did, don't you remember?" I lied, Emma's eyes widened.

"I did?" She asked, then started laughing again.

I pulled her out the door, without even telling Vince we were leaving, without letting her say goodbye to anybody. I needed to get her back to the hotel, immediately.

"I love you so much." Emma whispered from where was pressed into my side.

I looked down at her, watching her smile slightly. "I love you too."

She giggled and jumped up, grabbing my face and kissing me tightly. I kissed back, but pulled away quickly, putting my hands on her shoulders firmly, holding her away from me.

"Oh my god."

Emma and I both turned at the same time, and I began to feel my world crumble.

Watching us was none other than Jeff Hardy.


	15. Attached

f i f t e e n .

"Did I just see what I think I saw?"

_Yes. You did._

"What the hell is going on?"

_We're in love._

"Has she been drinking?!"

_Yes. She has._

Questions began to fly out of Jeff's mouth quickly, not giving me time to answer any of them.

"She's drunk, Jeff. She doesn't know what she's doing." I said, turning and opening the car door for Emma. She hopped in instantly, still giggling.

"That doesn't change the fact that you kissed her BACK. I saw you, John." Jeff said sternly.

"I stopped her!" I said defensively.

"Yeah, AFTER kissing her back!" Jeff was on the verge of yelling. "What are you DOING?!"

"Nothing, man!!" I yelled, "Nothings going on! Relax!!"

"Relax?! NO, I WON'T RELAX! THIS IS ILLEGAL!" He yelled, waving his arms around.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT???" I screamed, then covered my face with my hands.

I took deep, sharp breaths, trying my very hardest to calm down.

My life was over.

"Jeff.." Emma whispered, and I turned to look at her, watching her climb out of the car.

"Emma, please don't." I begged, "Get back in the car."

"No." She walked over to Jeff, pulling him down to her height, whispering something to him.

Jeff straightened up, still staring down at her, then looking up at me.

"Here's the deal." He started, his green eyes ablaze. "I won't say a damn word about this, as long as I get your word that nothing is going on, nothing is going to happen, and Emma will remain untouched by you until you return her to Vince. Deal?" He held his hand out to me.

I stared at it a long moment, and shook it tightly, glancing at Emma. "Deal."

"I **will** find out if you break our deal." He said softly, before kissing Emma's forehead and turning to walk away. Emma turned to me, her eyes falling closed.

"I'm sleepy." She whispered, walking past me and climbing back into the car.

I stared at Jeff until he was in the building, and then turned and slammed Emma's door shut.

When I got into the car, she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What did you say to him?" I whispered, barely.

"Let's just say I know a few secrets about Jeff that could land him some time away from work, in a cell." She whispered, looking out her window. "So, are we done then?"

"Done?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. Done. I mean, me and you. We're done now, right?" She asked.

I didn't answer her for a long moment, but I could feel her eyes on me.

"Yeah. We're done." I confirmed, feeling my heart drop.

"Well, it was fun." Emma mumbled, and I glanced over at her, watching her eyes fall closed.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked, she nodded slightly, and then she was asleep.

I hate her. I hate her for kissing me in front of Jeff. I hate Jeff for interrupting us, and I hate him for making us stop what we're doing. I hate her for being so fucking young, and I hate him for being so damn over protective of her. But most of all, I hate myself. For kissing her back with such ease, for not wanting to stop what we're doing, for being in love with this seventeen year old.

And I hate myself for caring so much, and Emma for caring so little.

* * *

She finally fell back asleep at 4 in the morning. I spent the past two hours with her in the bathroom, the first hour and a half she just sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she threw up. I held her hair back, rubbed her back gently, but I didn't say anything.

"You hate me." She mumbled with her face in the toilet. I didn't reply.

I kept my hand on her back when she stood up and brushed her teeth for fifteen minutes, and then as soon as she was done I picked her up slowly. I carried her bridal style to bed, laying her down gently. I watched her pull the covers over her head immediately, and I saw the tears fall from her eyes before she could cover herself. I sighed quietly, going to my side of the bed, climbing in slowly.

I stared at the ceiling for a long moment, before huffing out a loud sigh and yanking the covers over my head as well. I turned to look at Emma, but her back was to me. I reached out and touched her gently, and she turned to me.

"I don't like this either." I murmured.

"I just don't want you to hate me." She whispered, I sighed heavily.

"There isn't anything you could ever do that would make me even consider hating you, Em." I whispered, pushing her hair back from her face gently.

"I ruined it." She murmured, frowning deeply. She wouldn't look at me.

"Its okay, Emma. Its okay." I pulled her into my arms tightly, "Maybe its the best."

"No, its not!" Emma shook her head, "Being without you doesn't feel right."

"Em.." I frowned, "Don't go getting all attached on me, now. You've been doing good."

"You're attached." She stated, raising her eyebrows.

There was something very sad and tragic just under Emma's skin, and it was shining through brightly at that very moment. She was devastated, it was obvious. She really did love me.

"You're right. I am." I murmured, moving closer to her.

I stared at her as her eyes fell closed, her tiny hands clutching me tightly, her body fully pressed to mine. I never felt so comfortable having someone attached to my body like this. I never felt so comfortable having someone so attached to my mind like this.

"Don't leave me." Emma begged in a whisper, before falling into a deep sleep.

My eyes closed immediately, and my heart slowly began to sink deeper into my stomach.

I thought this would be easy, I thought we'd just be together and then leave and go back to our own lives. But how can I leave her? How can she leave me? I love her more than I thought possible. I love her more than I love my fiancée, my lover of over 6 years. But Emma...it's beautiful, its destructible, its wonderful. I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to leave this child behind now.

I know what its like to be without Emma, and I don't ever want to be there again.


	16. Don't forget

**A/N: I believe that everyone is going to be upset with the ending of this story (which I just finished writing) BUT let me remind you that it is MY story, and I wanted to end it a certain way from the very beginning. I'll admit the next few chapters will seem rushed, but that's only because I was trying to finish this story before I lost interest in it. Which I have. But it is finished(: So don't worry, my pets, you'll get the ending and all. Thank you all _SO_ much for your amazing feedback and reviews. I love you all.**

**P.S: In case you're incompetent, NO this chapter is NOT the last one. There's going to be a few more!**

* * *

s i x t e e n .

The first thing Emma did that warned me of a breakdown was tearing up the schedule Vince gave me. She tore it into a million little pieces, tossing it out the window, watching the small white flakes blow through her fingers. I watched her put her forehead against the window then, staring out it sadly.

"Em?" I murmured, and she didn't look at me.

"Can we forget the schedule and just get me to Vince's house as quickly as possible, please?" She asked, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

I pulled into the nearest gas station, parking and looking over at her. She didn't move.

"If you really want to go, I can put you on a train and you'll be there tomorrow morning." I offered, and Emma slowly opened her eyes. She turned to look at me, and we stared.

"But I don't want you to go." I added in a whisper.

"I have to." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Emma shook her head, wiping her cheeks, "You were right last night, we're both attached and we need to stop. You need to go home back to Liz, Johnny. You can't do this, I can't let you..its over, we have to be done now."

I pulled her into my arms tightly, instantly, hugging her tighter than ever before. She cried into my shoulder, clutching onto me just as tight. I shut my eyes and wished we could go back to the beginning of this trip, start it all over and just be together again. Wishing doesn't work.

"I'm sorry.." She sniffled, wiping her cheeks on my shirt. I pulled back to look at her, cupping her face in my hands lightly. "I'm really sorry.."

"Don't be sorry. Its alright.." I whispered, "I love you, Em. But you're right. We're done."

She nodded a little bit, and I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers tightly, feeling her hands tug me closer as she deepened the kiss. It was our last kiss - I was positive of that.

The way she clutched onto me was so desperate, so tragic - she wanted to hang onto us as long as she possibly could, that much was obvious. We both felt we had limited time, knowing that at any moment our joint worlds could cave in. The feeling I get around Emma - I want to bottle it up and get drunk off of it for the rest of my life. I want to hold onto this feeling forever.

Her forehead pressed against mine when we pulled back reluctantly, and she sighed heavily.

"I love you, Emma." I whispered, frowning as I stared into her sad eyes.

"I love you too." She replied, her fingertips touching my jawline softly.

And we pulled away from each other, settling in our own seats, both our bodies tense.

We were over.

* * *

I lost my mind along with my love. I could not breath, I could not think, I could not feel. My body and mind were numb, the only feeling I had was in my heart, which hurt more than I ever thought possible. How I'm even standing up straight, I don't even know. It feels like I was just in a really bad wrestling match, and I should be in a hospital dying. But I'm not. I'm at the train station with Emma, staring at her staring at me, waiting for her train to arrive.

My fingers itched for her, my lips burned for hers, the ache in my heart would be gone the minute I touched her - this I knew. But I couldn't touch her, I don't even know how I can stand to look at her.

The moment that we dreaded finally arrived. Her train was here.

Emma stared at me for a long, desperate moment, tears welling up in her eyes. My breathing got heavier when she raised her hand slowly in a pathetic wave. She turned away from me.

"Emma.." I let out in one breath, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. In one moment, she was in my arms tightly. I let my chin rest against her head, gathering her up into a hug I never wanted to end. Her long, thin arms fit perfectly around my waist, and she squeezed as tight as she could.

"Promise me right now that you won't forget about me." I ordered in a whisper, rocking us back and forth. She was crying now, I could tell by the way she was shaking.

"I promise." She mumbled, turning her head against my shoulder, looking up at me.

I looked into her tear-filled eyes, and felt my own eyes begin to get hot with tears.

"Oh god." I mumbled, looking away immediately.

"Go." I ordered, releasing her. "Please."

She clasped her hand with mine, sliding something small and retangular into my palm.

"Don't forget either." She whispered.

And then she left me.

It took everything I had in me not to chase after her, not to jump onto that train with her. My hands were clasped tightly together, and the edges of whatever she put in my hand were poking me. I stared at the train in silence, watching it disappear with my Emma inside of it.

I can't recall any time that I had felt so numb. I didn't even know I was still standing and staring at where Emma's train used to be until someone rudely knocked into me. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, everything was a blur. I blinked a few more times, until things were clearer. I walked to my car, and it was empty. It was empty. I got in, and stared at the passenger seat. Nothing.

I looked down at my clasped hand, and held it a few inches in front of me as I slowly opened it. A smile stretched across my lips when I saw one of those stupid mini soaps Emma always stole from hotel rooms. I found myself laughing softly, holding it under my nose and breathing in deeply. Emma did that sometimes, smelled soap bars. She said it calmed her down.

It did calm me down, but it also broke me. I breathed in the smell of clean soap, and it smelled like Emma, and Emma was nowhere around. I found myself looking in the back seat for her, or for anything she may have left behind. Every candy wrapper, every scrap of paper, I picked it up and pushed it into the passenger seat. Finally, I saw something I never thought I'd see again.

Her heart shaped sunglasses lay in the back seat, alone and cold looking. I picked them up carefully, not wanting to break or scratch them. And I gently laid them in her seat. It wasn't much, but the few remains of Emma helped me. I was able to drive with a clear mind, as long as I could look at her sunglasses and candy wrappers when I stopped. It was almost like she was still with me.

Almost, but not quite.


	17. Suicidal Tendencies

s e v e n t e e n .

I drove until I got home, I barely stopped, I barely slept. I was officially a zombie. When I did get home, there was Liz - not Emma - Liz, ready, waiting and smiling. I had to force myself to talk to her, something I never had to do. I couldn't think about anything but Emma. I couldn't breath in without smelling her, tasting her. Liz excused me when she saw how absolutely exhausted I was, and I found my bed, fell into it, and slept. For over 24 hours straight.

Waking up next to Liz was the same as it always was, a little sadder now, but the same. I felt better, now that I had slept. I felt okay. Until I went downstairs.

Emma's sunglasses sat waiting for me on the kitchen table.

"Get rid of those." I said to Liz, pointing toward them.

"Why? Aren't they that girls? Won't she want them back?" Liz questioned.

"I don't care, just get rid of them." I begged, downing my cup of coffee.

"Aw, babe. They're kind of cute, don't just get rid of them." She said, picking them up and twirling them in her fingers. I clenched my jaw, watching her carefully. She was going to put them on, I could tell instantly. I held my hand out for them.

"I'll send them back." I stated, she put them in my hand, smiling gently.

"I'm sure she'll be pleased." She turned away from me and I rolled my eyes.

_I_ _rolled my eyes_. Like a child, like a teenager. Like **Emma**. I picked up her habits.

"Liz?" I turned back to her, still holding the sunglasses. "I need to talk to you about the wedding."

"What about it?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and turning to me.

"I think we should postpone it." I blurted out, watching her eyebrows raise more.

"Why?" Liz asked.

I searched my head for an excuse, any excuse.

"I don't feel its...complete. I think we need more time to go over the details." I nodded.

"Like what?" She asked, I sighed.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well, how long do you want to wait?" Liz asks.

"A year." I stated, "We were going to get married July 2009, right? Let's wait until July 2010."

"You're joking." She stated, I shook my head.

"I am completely serious." I nodded.

"Oh..okay..." She nodded a bit, "I guess we could do that."

"Really?" I straightened out, my eyebrows shooting up.

"Whatever you want, baby. This is your wedding too, I guess you deserve some say in it." She smiled, and I ran over and kissed her.

"Thank you." I smiled brightly. "Oh one more thing.."

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrows, grinning back.

"Could you add a +1 to the McMahons on the guest list? For the engagement party and the wedding. I'm guessing they'll need to bring their niece now." I said, making sure I didn't say her name. The way I say Emma - with a lot of love and desire - might raise questions with Liz.

"Sure." She nodded, smiling.

"You're the best." I grinned, and turned to walk off, holding Emma's sunglasses in my hands.

* * *

**-The Engagement Party-**

**-December, 2009-**

My love for Emma had not faded, or wandered away. I still cared for her as much as I had the day she left me, I still thought about her on a daily basis, I still felt my stomach lurch at the thought of her. But I had to be a man, and think about my future for once. My future included a family with Liz, not Emma. Emma would never be accepted as my wife, or my girlfriend, or my lover. Everyone would judge us, and I know she wouldn't care - but I would. I needed Emma like a drug addict needed cocaine, but I needed Liz like a drug addict needs rehab. Liz was good for me, Emma wasn't. I still loved her though, oh did I ever love that girl. I didn't know how to not love Emma. It was like trying to stop breathing, impossible and deadly. I was okay though. Everything was going okay.

Everyone came to the party, the entire WWE staff, the crew, the wrestlers, the divas. The McMahons. I looked for them first, obviously expecting to see a blond with them. I didn't.

So I looked for the Hardys next, expecting to see her with them. I didn't.

I left Liz's side for the first time that night, going straight for that multi-colored freak.

"Jeff?" I tapped on his shoulder, he turned around slowly. His eyes were cold.

"Cena." He nodded, beginning to turn away, but I pulled him back to face me.

"Where is she?" I asked. His eyes softened immediately.

"You don't know?" He whispered, frowning.

"Know? Know what?!" I felt panic rise in me.

His frown deepened, and he sighed heavily, "She's been committed. In a...mental hospital, I guess. She tried to kill herself, John." He paused, shaking his head. "Nobody really knew how sad she truly was. Not even me...and I knew _everything_." Our eyes locked as he said that.

I blinked wildly, shaking my head, "How long is she gonna be there?"

"We don't know. Could be a month, could be a year.." Jeff looked away, still frowning.

"When was she committed?" I whispered, staring at him.

"A week after she arrived at Vince's." He looked over at me. Our eyes locked again.

"So you know everything, huh?" I barely whispered, he nodded slowly.

"Everything." He stated.

"Like what?" I asked, testing him.

"Like that somehow, someway.... you love her." He whispered.

I clenched my jaw, looking away. I didn't know how to respond, so I walked away from him quickly, feeling emptier than before. How could Emma tell Jeff about us? Or does he just know? But he said he knows '_everything_', and if he does then I have to trust him to keep his mouth shut. Jeff knowing about us wasn't even the biggest issue, Emma was the biggest issue. I had no idea she had suicidal tendencies, and I thought I knew everything about her. I was counting on Emma showing up tonight, maybe just so she could be my escape from this marriage, or maybe just to kiss her again, hold her once more before we're even more forbidden than before.

I was hoping hearing about Emma, or seeing her even, would fill the hole in my heart.

It only made it bigger.


	18. Truth

e i g h t e e n .

**-The Wedding-  
-July, 2010-**

Emma turned 18 last month, and I don't even know if she's alive anymore. I don't know what happened to her, nobody will tell me anything - I'm too scared to even ask anymore. I think about her every day, I itch for her every day. She probably barely remembers who I am.

Her sunglasses were in my pocket. I would give them to Jeff to transfer to her the next time he saw her. I couldn't stand to look at them any longer, not without feeling horribly sad.

I was sitting alone, minutes before the wedding, when there was a light knock on the door. Before I could even stand up to answer, the door opened slowly. The first hint that told me it was Emma was the black dress, as if she were attending a funeral.

I barely recognized her. Her long hair had been chopped off at her shoulders, she was taller, she filled out a dress better than before, and she had a thin silver ring in her lip. She looked different, but my god was she ever beautiful. I sprung to my feet.

"Hello, John." She said, her voice was raspier, lower. She didn't sound like my little Lolita.

I didn't care. I didn't care that she changed, I still found myself sweating, my heart pounding, my fingertips itched for her. I still wanted her just as much as I ever did.

"Emma..."

She smiled slowly, and it was exactly the same. "You look exactly the same way I left you."

Emma began to step toward me. "Sad. Desperate. Heartbroken." She paused. "Alone."

I swallowed, "Yes, well..when you left.."

"Oh god. Did I do this to you?" She pressed a hand to her heart. "John.."

"No..no. I did this to myself when I got involved with you." I whispered, and sighed.

"So you're getting married, huh?" She grinned, "Guess I wore the wrong color."

"Guess so." I whispered, and she moved so she was standing less than a foot before me.

"Jeff tells me you have something for me." She tilted her head to one side.

I nodded, reaching into my pocket slowly. My hand closed around her sunglasses.

"Shit." She laughed, taking them from me. "I was wondering where those went."

She slid them onto her face, smiling, "You had them all this time? And it never occurred to you that you could send them in the mail?" She teased, removing them and shutting her hand around them.

"Yeah, well..I was kinda hoping I'd see you again." I whispered, smiling slightly.

"Here I am." She smiled back, hooking the sunglasses onto her dress.

"Here you are." I whispered, and Emma turned into a sixteen year old again.

She giggled and grabbed onto my suit jacket, pulling me down to her. Our lips crashed against one anothers, and I yanked her closer to me desperately. The cold metal of her lip ring was new, but everything else was exactly the same. Her kiss, her taste, the way she clutched onto me.

I missed it so, so much.

She pulled back, smiling, and she straightened out, wiping my lips softly and then straightening my suit jacket. I stared at her while breathing heavy.

"Save me a dance, Cena." She stated, and walked out of the room, leaving me empty.

There was something seriously wrong with this girl.

* * *

I got through the wedding, only looking over at Emma a total of 23 times during the service. I counted. But I got through it, I was officially married - with no objection from Emma. I looked directly into her eyes when the minister said "Speak now or forever hold your peace" and she just stared back blankly. There were no emotions in that little girl's eyes anymore.

Which is the reason why I went to talk to Jeff - again. And he brought nothing but bad news.

"Look, man, all I can tell you is that Emma has been fucked up on medication from the moment her parents died. Nobody knows who the real Emma is anymore, not even me. She's not in her right mind to make any life altering decisions, not for herself or anybody else. I can't believe you never noticed her popping pills like crazy during those two weeks. She was so drugged up she was numb most of the time. Now, I'm sorry if this..ruins it for you, or something...but its the truth."

"So what you're telling me.." I paused, inhaling a shaky breath, "Is that Emma felt nothing that entire time? And even if she did, she was all looped up the entire time?"

Jeff sighed heavily, "Em loves you John, somewhere inside of her. But that's buried right now, underneath a bunch of medication. Why do you think Shawn told you to be careful?"

I closed my eyes to stop the tears, "Do you have any idea what you've just done to me?"

"Hey, do you have any idea what you've done to her?!" He snapped, whispering. "Did you even stop for a second and think about what a relationship with a 31 year old man would do to a 16 year old girl?! I bet you didn't. I bet you were too worried about how it would affect you."

"Shut up."

"Do you know what she thinks? She thinks that she's nothing but a sex object. She thinks she should just lay on her back, stare at the ceiling and do her job. And that is not because of her medication, that's because of the unhealthy relationship she had with you! Its because Emma wanted a happy ending with you, and she thought that's what you wanted too, until she realized that you were too worried about your job, and your reputation to be with her! Because being with Emma would fuck up YOUR life, right?! It would barely affect her, but your life would be ruined!" He snapped, glaring.

I never realized any of this. I didn't want any of it to be true. Jeff had to be messing with me.

He just had to.

"Stop." I ordered, staring at the floor intensely. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is." He whispered, "And I'm not sorry that it hurts you, because you don't know what she's been through. You don't know anything at all. Just do her a damn favor, and leave her alone."

"I love her." I said sternly. "I've always loved her!"

"Okay, if you love her - let her go. Leave her alone. Let her live her own life." He murmured.

"I feel like I'm insane when I'm not around her.." I whispered, frowning.

"She feels insane whenever she's around you." Jeff says, and it breaks my heart even more.

"Don't do this to me...don't tell me these things..." I begged, shaking my head.

"Too late. Hey, don't you have a wife waiting for you or something?" He turned to walk away.

I would have turned him around and punched him if Emma didn't appear right then and there. She said a few quiet words to Jeff, then looked over at me and smiled, heading to me. I waited patiently and nervously for her to arrive, just like I have the past two years, just like I always would.

It was time to find out the truth about our relationship.


	19. Lie to Me

n i n e t e e n .

Her feet looked so tiny in her gold ballet flats, and she walked on her tiptoes, gracefully floating to me. A song was playing, soft and sweet, and Liz was dancing with her brother. So I danced with Emma. She was tiny and still fit into my arms just the way she should, and we slowly danced together, far from all the other people. Her eyes locked with mine immediately, and she smiled.

And I melted.

Her smile faded and she reached out, touching my cheek. Her fingertip was wet from my single tear.

"Johnny.." She mumbled, frowning now.

"Jeff told me everything. I know that you're on medication, and I know that our relationship fucked you up. I'm so sorry if you ever felt I was taking advantage of you." I whispered.

Emma smiled then, and giggled. "Oh, Johnny.."

"What?"

"All I ever wanted from you was _you_." She smiled. "Did you truly love me?"

"I still do." I stated truthfully, my hands tightening around her tiny waist.

Emma grinned, and stepped onto my feet, her body relaxing against mine. You would think she was my daughter, the way we looked, not my secret lover.

"Please don't listen to Jeff." She whispered, suddenly holding me tighter.

"I won't." I stated, and she sighed in what was probably relief.

"I love him dearly, but..." She paused and shook her head.

"Is he making all of that up to keep us apart?" I whispered, she smiled.

"No..no, but.." She frowned, "I loved you. I knew the ending of us before we ever began, but I still loved you. I don't ever want you to think any differently. No matter what Jeff tells you about me - I loved you. You have to believe that, you have to remember that."

"I will." I whispered, smiling. "Did I really fuck you up that bad, Em?"

Emma smiled, like she always did, no matter what. "Yes."

The truth hit me harder coming from her.

"I was depressed and suicidal and heartbroken. It was bad..but I'm okay now. They fixed me. Don't look so worried, Johnny. No matter how much medication they put me on - I'll always love you."

"Why didn't you stop me?" I found myself whispering, sighing.

"Stop you? Like how you stopped me from getting on that train?" She asked, innocently.

"I had to let you go.."

"And I have to let you go." She murmured, her lips so very close to me I could feel her breath.

"So this is how it ends?" I asked, frowning deeper. "I'm unhappily married without you."

"I'm sorry, but you chose this. You know all you had to do was ask me to stay and I would have. We could have disappeared together, Johnny.." She drifted off mid-sentence, sighing.

"But I have fans..and family.." I sighed too, shaking my head.

"You know I'm here..if you ever need anything." I added, she nodded.

"I know." She whispered, then smiled sadly. "The song is over."

"And so are we.." I barely whispered.

Emma still smiled, pulling me down to her and kissing my cheek lightly, like a butterfly.

"I love you, Johnny." She whispered, her hand in mine. I held onto her hand as she began to walk away from me, letting her fingers slip through mine slowly.

She slid away, over to Jeff, far far away from me. Liz had slid up to my side, smiling bright and looking beautiful, and I felt like a horrible husband. We've been married an hour and I'm already so completely unhappy I can barely stand up. But I'm doing whats right. I was happy with Liz once, I can do it again. I think.

"Who was that?" She asked, still smiling. Nothing could ruin her big day.

_That was the love of my life, honey._

"Just..Emma." I whispered, forcing a smile down at her.

"That's Emma?" Her eyebrows raised immediately.

"That's her." I nodded, still staring down at Liz.

_Don't even look at her._

Liz stared over at Emma for a long moment, studying her closely.

"I think she's in love with Mr. Hardy." She finally stated, smiling.

"What? No." I looked over instantly, seeing Emma snuggled into Jeff's arms comfortably.

"John, I'm a woman. I know a girl in love when I see one, and that is a girl in love." She tugged on my arm gently, pulling me away. I stared back at Emma, and she looked up at me suddenly.

She smiled at me, and I knew Liz was wrong. The look on Emma's face was because of me. Not because of Jeff. I refuse to believe anyone other than Emma, and she said she loves me, she always will. And if Emma said it - its true. She would never lie to me.

But then Emma turned away, looked up at Jeff, and smiled brightly. Only one thought passed through my mind:

_Emma could never lie to me. Right?_


	20. Just let go

t w e n t y .

In 2013, Emma turned 21 and she got engaged to Jeff Hardy, who was 14 years her senior. A year after Liz and I got married, I slipped up and confessed to her about my relationship with Emma. She filed for divorce immediately, threatening to "kill that little bitch" - but I begged, and we made it work. We're in counseling, and I'm proud to say that I love her more each day. When I found out that Emma was engaged, it was the same week I found out Liz was pregnant.

It was the most painful, and most joyous week of my entire life.

I never knew I wanted children until I was about to have one, and when I was 38 years old, I came to my senses. If my daughter(if I have one) ever, ever had a relationship with a man my age at 16 years old - I would be furious. I would be outraged.

_I would understand. I would see where he's coming from._

I can't let that happen. If what went on with Emma ever happened to my own child, I cannot feel sorry for the man that's responsible. But I would, and I know I would. So I confessed. I knew how dangerous it was, it could get me jail time. But I had to confess. And I had to confess to the only man that could forgive me for what I did.

Vince McMahon.

He was the closest thing Emma had to a father now. I needed to tell him.

"Well, John. Its good to see you." Vince greeted me with a smile that I knew wouldn't last.

"You too, Vince." I smiled back, shaking his hand firmly.

He led me to his office in his home, and I immediately noticed photos of Stephanie, Shane and Emma all over the place. I picked one up of Emma that was sitting on his desk.

She looked tragically sad.

I smiled lightly, tracing it softly with my fingertips.

"John?" Vince questioned, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Right." I nodded, slowly putting the picture down. Vince watched me carefully.

"I have something I need to tell you." I whispered, leaning forward in my seat.

"Go on.." He nodded, I sighed heavily.

"I slept with Emma." I whispered, and our eyes locked.

I could see all of his muscles tighten up immediately, his jaw clenching tightly.

"When?" He growled, I cleared my throat.

"A few years ago.." I stated, not being fully specific.

"While you were married?" He questioned, I shook my head.

"Before that." I whispered.

Vince took a deep, loud breath, readjusting himself in his seat. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Why are you telling me this, John?" He asked, shaking his head. "I don't need to know."

"Yes, you do. Because I'm having a child now, Vince..and if a man as old as me slept with my daughter when she was young, I'd want to know. And I'd want to tear that man apart. I just..I keep thinking about how I'm going to have a kid, and how I'd feel if I had a daughter who slept with a man 14 years older than her. Its..its disgusting..I don't - I don't know what I was thinking." I stared down at my hands, clasping and unclasping them nervously.

Vince was silent for a long moment, "Although Emma is _like _my daughter - she isn't. What she does in her personal life is none of my business. Honestly, I think I could sleep sounder without this new information - but I understand that you felt the urgent need to tell me about it...John.."

There was a tiny knock on the door behind us, and we both looked in unison.

I should have seen this coming. Of course Emma would show up at the exact time I'm here. And of course she'd look adorable and like she's been spending too much time with Jeff. Her eyes were still the same wide chocolate brown they've always been, and they still held that innocent look. Her hair was all messed up though. Purple, blue and sea green tangled in with her blond locks, and it was all yanked into a colorful ponytail. Jeff saw her as a blank canvas.

The white v-neck she had on was so obviously Jeff's, being big on her and torn in a few places and stained with hair dye or paint. She tugged on it while our eyes locked, and I noticed her lip ring had disappeared, being replaced by a nose ring.

"Hey." She said softly, her voice even raspier and lower than the last time I saw her.

Who was this girl? My sweet innocent angel was gone, and this Jeff clone stood before me.

"Hey.." I nodded, noticing her step into the office slowly. I waited for Vince to tell her we were in the middle of something, but all he did was smile at her as she sat down on my right.

We were strangers now.

She pulled her legs underneath her, her jeans ripped in many places, her toes painted bright red.

"What's going on?" She asked, sighing softly, glancing over at me.

"Just talking." Vince stated, shrugging.

Emma squinted, the way she used to when she knew someone was lying - but it was gone in a flash. She unfolded her legs and swung them back and forth while she patted her pockets.

"Do you have any gum?" She asked, nobody in particular. I felt my fingers begin to itch for her.

"No." I stated, shaking my head, as if she were only speaking to me.

She sighed heavily, folding her legs under her again, playing with her fingers.

"Go get something to drink." Vince suggested.

Emma rolled her eyes, childishly, "I can't chew a drink."

I slowly looked over at her, because of the irony of what she just said. She said the exact same thing to me in the car all those years ago. I was staring now, but couldn't stop.

"John? Are you alright?" Emma asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah. Sorry..sorry, I zoned out.." I cleared my throat, looking away.

"So, whatcha guys talkin' about?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows, looking to Vince.

She barely looked at me now.

"You, actually." Vince sighed softly, "I know what happened with you two."

"Oh?" Emma frowned, looking at me. "Oh. You told him?"

"Yes." I nodded, not looking at her.

"I thought it was supposed to be some big secret." She stated, I sighed.

"I'm sick of secrets." I said quietly, slowly looking up at her.

"Me too." She nodded, "So I should probably tell you..well, maybe not."

"What?" I asked, glancing nervously at Vince.

He nodded slightly, standing up, "I'll leave you two alone."

When he was gone, Emma turned to me, smiling lightly.

"I've never not loved Jeff." She stated, "He was my first love and my** only **love."

"Only?" I questioned, and felt the burn begin in my chest.

"The entire time I was with you...and at your wedding.." She shrugged, "I was really messed up on meds. I'm not anymore. And Jeff is my love when I'm clean, you were my love when I was sedated. How can I compare you two? I don't even know you..well, I suppose I did..I just don't remember. I -...I really didn't want to tell you this. I wasn't sure how strong your feelings for me were, or are..so..I don't know, I'm really sorry. I was just a child. I barely knew what love was."

The burn faded into an empty, hollow feeling in my chest.

"I don't believe that." I whispered, "At the wedding you told me.."

"At the wedding I was fucked up on Vicodin. John, I'm sorry. Anything I've ever said to you has basically been..a lie, I suppose. It wasn't me. Really, look at me. Do I look like the same person you were with? I'm not some little nymphet, I never have been. It was the medication I was on, the mixture of four different medications that fucked me up and made me think I was a different person entirely. I.." She drifted off, sighing. "I don't know how much I can apologize to you."

I stared straight ahead blankly, not blinking or thinking. I finally closed my eyes, and I saw Liz, pregnant with my child. I was okay without Emma. I was going to be fine.

Until I opened my eyes and looked at the girl next to me, and all I saw was a tiny teenager dressed in white, with heart-shaped sunglasses on her eyes, chomping on gum and swinging her feet. She giggled and her smile lit up my life. I blinked, shaking my head and that image faded into the Emma sitting before me now. The Emma that smells like paint and dresses like a boy with multi-colored hair and rings in her face. But she was smiling, and her smile still lit up my life.

I realized then that this girl could say whatever she wanted to say, but I know that somewhere inside of her is my Emma. The Emma that loved me with all her heart, that acted childish with me on hot summer days, cruising to a new city with a new adventure waiting for us. The Emma that curled up to my side naked, never able to be apart from me. She was still there, somewhere.

Wherever she was, I will forever love my sixteen year old Emma. I will never go a night without closing my eyes and immediately seeing her smile, hearing her giggle, and hearing the words, "I love you, Johnny." from her red plump lips.

So I stood from my seat, looking down at the girl I barely knew anymore, and I reached out and touched her cheek gently. She leaned into my touch automatically.

"I know that somewhere deep down inside of you, you still love me the way you used to." I whispered, she opened her mouth to protest, but I stopped her with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Wherever you are, whoever you are - I will always love you, Emma."

Those were the last words I ever spoke to that little girl, and I still mean them to this day. Emma was my life, my all, my everything. The reason I breathed, the reason I blinked. If I didn't have a son, I would have named my child Emma. I can't go to sleep without dreaming of her, I can't wake up without thinking of her. Being in love with her is an unhealthy obsession that I'm slowly healing from.

But there will never be a time that I don't love Emma. She owns my heart, forever.

_t h e - e n d ._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I know, this isn't the way a lot of you wanted it to end. And I'm sorry for that, but this is forbidden love people - I knew from the very beginning I couldn't let them end up together and happy. It wouldn't work that way. I had to break John's heart, I had to turn Emma into somebody else when she was off medication. This is how this story had to end, no matter what.**

**Some good news: I'm starting a continuation of this story - not a sequel - I'm going to write about Jeff's relationship with Emma, from the moment he met her, to the moment they get married(if, I let them get married haha) and all the drama in between. Watch for it.(:**

**Thank you guys so much for all the support with this story, and I know a lot of you might feel cheated with this ending, but it had to happen this way and you have to try to understand that. I hope some of you will be intrigued enough to go on and read Jeff and Emma's story, and find out about their struggles. You might hear a few interesting things about John in that one too. I love you all!(:**


End file.
